


[AU盾叉/冬叉]缠绕(慎入)BE

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇脑洞开大了，有身体改造，有暴力情节<br/>在看了亲爹Brubaker执笔写的美队和冬兵的漫画情节后，燃烧了！那里面人物的关系被塑造得既简单明了又复杂多变</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在看过部分美队V5和冬兵漫画后，生出了这样黑暗系的脑洞，痛失爱子后黑化的美队。但之后的发展他会改变，会真心地对待Rumlow，而导师冬兵一直会很宠他的关门弟子，会有Rumlow诱惑冬兵的情节  
> 注：本文借鉴真两性畸形，Rumlow是天生双性，但女性外生殖器官是后来才被改造完善的  
> 人物OCC  
> 有些情节崩坏程度极大  
> 黑化父亲美队、情郎导师冬兵、克隆叉骨，体改双性

篇前碎语：一入美漫似海深，槽点、雷点、基点可谓源源不断，致使脑洞开成片。本篇借助漫画背景电影人物，槽点是Sin因叉骨一句你父亲想要美队的儿子继承他的旗帜，捅流产了Sharon而导致的爱恨情仇（百合组说得是Nat和Hill）。以及老影片我的克隆丈夫还有一直的V7一起而产生的带有家庭伦理色彩的脑洞，看着标题，简直要疯！

契子

某处隐蔽的基地里，几个手持武装的佣兵站在一旁看着中间两个女人扭打做一团。红头发的是邪恶公主Sin,金头发的是神盾的13号特工Sharon Cater。两个人正在缠斗，Sin当然不是身经百战的Carter特工的对手，不过残留在那女人身上的药物让她只能落在劣势

她不仅是美队的女友，也是被控制狙击他的人，而且红骷髅最想得到的是她腹中拥有美队基因的小孩。但Sharon可不想把孩子交给疯子，她在和Sin争夺不远处的匕首，她只想带着孩子平安离开这鬼地方。但匕首最后还是落到了Sin手里，她父亲不杀这女人全倚仗着她肚子里的孩子

在她被洗脑，叉骨帮她恢复时说过什么？你就是个窝囊废！怪不得你父亲想要美国队长的儿子来继承他的一切……这贱女人肚子里的小贱种！他的出生就象征着她会被剥夺一切！手起刀落，那个被期待的生命消失了

踩在Hydra图腾标志上，女骷髅重拾野心。她虽然输了战争，但是她心爱的男人却为她重组了Hydra，而且她先后搞死了美国队长的儿子和小跟班

当再次相见，Sin确定美队身边的人都有蟑螂一样顽强的生命力，那个曾经被她用神锤砸咯屁的家伙肩扛重型机枪扫射着组织的成员。穿着国旗的持盾男则势如破竹地向她冲过来，她见到男人蓝色的眼和她的脸是一个颜色——血红。当星盾以不可抵挡之势砸下来时，Sin在想这里面有多少私人恩怨的成分，鲜血四溅空气里都是燃烧的腥味

吸音金属的好处就是打中了目标物后它仍旧是一声不响，皮肉和骨骼撕裂折断的闷响。美国队长不愧是传奇，有音效无感觉，Sin那没有皮肉的面孔上流淌着血液。只有脸受伤？她也不怕破相，再恐怖也不过是现在这样罢了

“Sin，你得想方设法活下去……”撑在她上方的男人血流不止，星盾切进了叉骨的背部

“这个世界上，有个人真诚地爱着你……”鲜红的血液不断从Sin的面部灌溉而下，直到让那些鲜血看起来是她的。男人拼尽最后的力气将她丢进秘道，最后封住了入口

Zola的克隆重生计划让Sin重拾希望，并且无悔地做了代理孕母，在小Rumlow出世后。他们便把他带到当初红骷髅摧生她成长的机器旁，想让他长大然后再把他们的思想和他自己的加注给他，神盾局就是不散的阴魂总在最紧要的关头出来搅局

Sin身负重伤倒在男婴身前，孩子被这场面吓得哇哇大哭，直到一双纤细的手臂把他抱起来，黑白相间的紧身作战服金色的长发，13号特工

“放下他！Sharon……别……”垂死挣扎着爬向男婴，血肉模糊的手伸向他

“我不会像你对我那样对你。”金发女人将孩子包裹起来，举枪扣动扳机，“安息吧，Sin。”神盾做了善后工作，他们将Sin烧了个干净，连细胞样本都确定处理干净

01

17年之后

“Bucky，师母跟你是不是……”黑发的少年被眼前的情况惊得瞠目结舌，正对大门的液晶屏上一对男女在激情碰撞，虽然声音被关掉，但画面上如浸泡的身体也能显示出激烈的程度

他的武术导师，James Buchana Barnes也称Winter Soldier，此刻正一脸菜色地盯着他。握成拳的金属掌从胯部移开，伸直手指的瞬间有细细的毛发掉落，Bucky总是出其不意，拔掉自己隐私部位的毛发总是爱追求刺激

“天呐！Bucky!”少年不理导师难看的脸色，径直走到他身边盯着屏幕，一条腿恰巧卡在男人精神百倍的小兄弟前。“你性欲太旺盛了！师母才刚离开，你就翻看成人片来缓解你的饥渴？”

“臭小子！我没教过你先敲门再进门这种礼仪吗？”男子提好裤子，关闭显示器正襟危坐地看着最后的学生

“我可是有遵照老师你的教导敲过门，然后门就自己开了。”少年无奈地耸着肩膀，大清早看导师自慰不知道会不会长针眼

自从他师母也就是Natasha Romanoff和导师Bucky确定情人关系后，这里的门锁都是形同虚设，那霸气的女人主张彼此信任没有秘密。所以他时常会听见Bucky的房间里传出打斗的声音，最后他导师从窗口出来，闪身躲过袭击他的电脑。有时看着Bucky脸上的淤青，Rumlow在想，这也许是单方面挨揍，当被情人抓包看成人片时

“你找Natasha有事？”怎么都感觉这小子成心看他出糗

“是Sharon妈妈让我代替她把这东西给她。”一个微型小物件扔过来，打开里面是一些投影。两个女人，一个是Natasha，另一个是Maria Hill。这是上次她们一起旅行时Sharon帮她们拍摄的，说是要做成合息投影相集给她们

“今早这对好姬友一起出门旅行了。”男人慵懒至极地伸展着躯体，又可以过些自由的日子了。Natasha会时不时地管束他，而她跟Hill的关系一直就扑朔迷离，暧昧得让人起疑

“你又被抛弃了，怪不了Sharon妈妈说搞师生恋是件辛苦的事。”Bucky也是Natasha的导师，这导师占不着什么便宜，最主要的是他输给女人了

“这叫私人空间。”即使这次Natasha约他一起去，他也拒绝。通常情况下他是男友，但是有Hill的时候，他就会降格成司机和长工了

“你去也一样，就是再多帮一个人提东西而已。”迟早被这学生气出个好歹，刚还戏弄他的人这会挎了脸，“今天是Sarah*的4岁生日，Sharon妈妈让我回去和她们一起过……”他大Sarah近14岁，Sarah是Rogers夫妇的亲生女儿，他是养子。他只知道他被他们收养，但不知道自己的亲生父母的情况，他总是感觉他和养父Steve的关系很尴尬，但是Sharon对他很好Sarah也很粘他

注释：Sarah，V7里Steve的母亲的名字

 

02

前方有身体改造，慎入！因为变性的新闻而突发奇想就，慎入真的慎入！

“说起来每次都是Sharon带着Sarah来看你，你没怎么主动去看过她们。”有的凛冬之称的Bucky手持平板电脑接通了Natasha视频电话，同时深沉的蓝眼注视着他的学生。自从把他接过来后，一直都是Sharon母女前来探望Rumlow，这孩子就没主动提过和她们回家，有什么缘由他们也都知道只不过没有人想再提它

“James，我和Hill已经在海滩上了。”“漂亮的姑娘们，看你的装束就知道是海滩风格了。”画面里Natasha和Hill亲腻地坐在一起，相较于Hill的三点式比基尼勾勒出的曲线身材，Natasha的全包式低胸V领泳服就是刻意的设置。为了在体现她傲人身材同时完美掩盖那道丑陋的伤疤，谈起那道伤，这可是Nat可以揶揄他的最佳谈资

“还有你，Boy。今天是你妹妹生日，你也许该回家和她们一起过。”屏幕里的红发女人指尖点向黑发的少年

“如果你在意你父亲，Steve有任务应该最近回不去。”倒在Natasha身侧的黑发女人接话，她总是一个打理整齐的发髻盘在脑后。“你应该回去看看她们。”

“你也是该回去看看了。”红发女人揪住黑发女人胸衣带猛然一放手，弹力面料敲打在皮肤上的声音让两个男人都听得很真切

红发女人调戏般向黑发女人露齿一笑，另外一人抓起一把沙直接塞进了红发女人低V的胸口处。束型的泳装包裹着手臂一直到肚脐部，而红发女人的双手撑住黑发女人的三角比基尼泳裤把它扒离放到大腿根，并且拍打着对方的翘臀，而她自己的泳装被黑发女人从肩膀拨到了胸部，连浅颜色的乳头都露出来了。屏幕前，他的好导师Barnes先生已经准备好看场海滩真人秀的激情镜头了

“接下来是我们的时间了。”“James，禁止偷窥。”两个火辣的美女果断掐掉通话，Bucky盯着黑乎乎的屏幕有点泄气

 

不知是不是事先Bucky他们和Sharon妈妈通过信？在他的手指刚放在门铃前方时，门打开了，他被金发女性拥进怀抱，没有意料之外的惊讶这个拥抱的方式告诉他母亲早就知道他会在这个时候回来

“Hi，Baby。”双颊都被亲吻，然后母亲托着他的脸端看不住

“你怎么晒黑了，也瘦了点？”嗯~他们在一周之前才刚见过面，他母亲带着他妹妹来看他，三人很开心地度过了一天的时光。他瞟见了不远处的父亲在和他的导师谈得很愉快，但男人没要跟他沟通的意向，在他的印象里似乎他到这个家时父亲就对他有很强的疏离感，而且跟那男人单独相处会让他恐慌

“Brock哥哥！”金头发的小姑娘抱住了他的大腿，扬起她透气的小脸对他甜笑，这笑容遗传自他们的甜心老爹

“Sarah，生日快乐！”把新买的生日蛋糕交给小姑娘并亲吻了她的小脸蛋

“Brock哥哥，你今天可以留下来陪Sarah过生日吗？”小姑娘每次的生日都是这种期待的表情，但以往的每次都让她失望，但失望过后她又燃起新的希望，盼望下一次的生日哥哥会答应她

“Steve可能明早才回来，今天就我和Sarah，能陪陪妈妈和妹妹一晚吗？”Sharon也希望Rumlow能留下来，自从那件事过后她无法再强留Rumlow呆在这个家，但是她真的很想他

“那我就，呆到他回来之前？”眼珠一转，提出个建议

“哥哥真棒！”小姑娘扑过去，Rumlow举起她转了几圈。他又帮Sharon下厨做了几道菜，布置好餐桌，将蜡烛点燃

“Sarah，许个愿，然后我们一起吹蜡烛。”听到哥哥的话，小姑娘双手合十紧闭双眼暗暗许下她的生日愿望，和母亲与哥哥一起吹灭了蜡烛

Rumlow用指尖点起奶油，轻轻沾在小姑娘的鼻尖。Sarah效仿着他，用沾满奶油的小手把兄长抹成了花脸。给兄长画完妆，想给母亲也画时被她哥哥一力承担了下来

欢乐地折腾了一个晚上，Rumlow把累困了的小姑娘抱回她的房间，为她盖好被子在她额头留了个晚安吻

“Brock。”一双手臂缠上腰，背后抱住他的女人在颤抖、抖动得接进疯狂，带着温度的液体浸湿了他的后襟。“我对不起你，我对不起你！我没有保护好你！”

“Sharon妈妈，你一直都在尽最大的力量保护我。”少年转身，拥住母亲把自己还未成熟丰满的肩膀给她依靠，他知道Sharon是在为他身体的秘密饱受折磨。他曾经受过伤，并且启齿不了，Sharon为此自责且日复一日，这几年他身体的秘密只有几个与Sharon关系密切的女性知晓，其他人都不知道包括冬兵，这个消息是Sharon要求神盾帮助全面封锁

“Brock,我的好孩子。”眼前的女子已经不再年轻，但她儒雅的气质却经得起时间的打磨和考验，女人心疼地摩挲着他的脸颊眨眼的瞬间泪滴划落。她为这孩子的遭遇不值，不论谁有错或是错在谁，Rumlow都是那个悲剧的牺牲者

“来。”手被母亲握住，这只温暖的手和记忆中一样，那时她拉着他小小的手，带着他走回他的房间如同这时。“今晚你得过夜，还在你原来的房间。”

房门打开，里面有床有衣柜有书桌和椅子，和他记忆里变化不大。只是书桌上电脑让他愣住了，这个不是他的东西！他记得相当清楚，他用得是父母剩下一的老式机器，这个明显新式的那时即使有父亲也不会让他用

“这是Steve的，自从你被接走以后。他把这里临时用做他的个人书房，他时不常会在这里看书什么的。”Sharon把床铺铺好，被子掀开，“好好睡一晚。”

“好的，妈妈。”和母亲交换了晚安吻，躺在床上翻来覆去地睡不着。瞟了眼桌上的电脑，干脆上网解闷

浏览了一段时间的网页也觉得没什么新鲜的，所以随手点开了一个硬盘，里面有许多文件夹。有工作的、有名作集还有照片集，点进相集，无外乎是Steve和Sharon母女的，想不到里面他的照片也占据了挺多的篇幅。用最近浏览时间排了个序，让他惊讶的是被浏览最多的竟然是他的照片！而且浏览次数与在Sharon电脑里的记录不相上下

在要关掉前他发现这里面有隐藏文件，调出来后是加密文件，跟Bucky学这么多年做得最多就是破解加密这事。打开一个文件，它记录了Sharon流产和Steve的心情记录。当初他们领养他也是因为他们没有自己的孩子，但是，记忆里的父亲并不欢迎他的到来。有着甜心之称的男人，对着他非但甜不起来，反而会阴沉得很

打开另一个文件，里面是……如有一道闪电穿过大脑，一幕幕图像和黑白电影一样穿过脑子。原来是这样！Rumlow看着那些文件一些记忆慢慢填充上来，眼泪不由自主的下滑，他抱着自己的身体瑟瑟发抖

他要离开，他得离开！开门就被一个人堵了回来，抬头见到金发蓝眼的高大男人，Rumlow受到惊吓一样后退了回去

“Brock?你？怎么在这里？”男人突然凝聚起来的严肃表情让少年更为紧张

“Sarah生日，我，现在就走！”因为眼前的男人和他之间存在了太多秘密，不得公开布诚的秘密，所以让他更想逃离他身边，但手臂被抓住走不开

“深夜的你要上哪？”把少年的身体困在墙壁与自己之间，少年干瘦的身体在轻颤，不敢抬头与他对视的少年让Steve有种想欺负一下的冲动

“我，你放我走吧！我知道这个家不欢迎我！”少年下落的眼泪让月光包裹上一层柔和的光彩，而窗外月亮的位置恰巧和少年的面孔在一个水平面上，这让Rumlow的泪看上去就像月亮的泪滴。金发男人手指接住一滴下滑的泪，它晶莹剔透得像是水晶，但唯美在触指的瞬间瓦解成水滴

“Steve！你怎么把Brock弄哭了！”听到声音的Sharon看过来时就是看到儿子流泪的脸，像受伤困兽一样失措的眼神让她不禁责怪着丈夫，帮儿子拭去眼泪

“Sharon妈妈，我先回去了。”匆匆忙忙告别后仓皇逃离，Steve抓空的手收回身后，面前妻子严厉的目光禁止他去追那孩子，她要让他离开

 

“你今天？不是应该在Sharon那里过夜？”Bucky看着Rumlow在月光下的背影，凄凉、悲伤让Bucky的心隐隐在痛

“Steve回来了。”湿润的睫毛像蝴蝶舞动的翅膀，少年后脑抵在窗框上悠悠开口。“还是让他们把爱全给Sarah吧。”

“原来你是嫉妒父母把爱全给了你妹妹？”Bucky抚着手下的黑色短发，毕竟还是孩子心性

“Sarah不是我妹妹！”“还不是小孩子气。”Bucky轻笑一声，“你也是Steve和Sharon的孩子，她当然是你妹妹。”Steve他们不会因为Sarah是亲生的而冷落养子的

“也许Sarah应该是我女儿。”黑发的少年说出这话时，他的身形苍白得像风中的枯叶

“你和Sharon的？”捏住少年的力量让他咧嘴，那时他就怀疑过，Steve和Sharon一直没能成功有孩子。Sarah的降临让他觉得不可思议，难道是老友让人带了顶大大的绿色帽子？

“是跟那混蛋男人的。”少年眼角的泪水流线型滑过，能知道他说这事时下了多么大的决心

“怎么可能！”Bucky惊讶地瞪大双眼，两个生理上时男性的人

“他改造了我的身体，连你都不知道！”少年的眼泪流势愈发凶猛，这是个让他崩溃的秘密，凶残、污秽

“他怎么改造过你？是替换了你的肢体？还是安装了什么装置？”冬兵检查着少年，没发现什么异常

在他困惑时，少年解开腰带把外裤连同内裤一起揪下来。在看到少年下体的瞬间冬兵感觉自己的心脏被什么掐住了，这比他被电击刺穿大脑时更让他痛苦。少年的下体没有男性应有的器官，平坦的胯间却出现了女性的器官，他记得在他们获得男婴时他是正常的，有一切男性应有的正常器官

“这是？”仰头望向Rumlow，泪水已经模糊了他的脸，但他却强忍着不哭出声音。冬兵帮少年提好内裤再拉上外裤，他的手气得发抖，回想这些年这孩子从来不跟他一起去卫生间或是洗澡。不只是他，他不和任何男性一起去公共场合洗浴或是什么其他能坦诚相见的事，他怕人发现他的秘密。他原来的男性生殖器被一套女性生殖器所取代，生生把一个健康男孩改造成两性人，对他的打击过于巨大


	2. 改造

Bucky半蹲下，动作轻缓地帮Rumlow提好内外两层裤，比对待首次给他美妙性经验的女孩还要小心奕奕。在此过程中，Bucky一言未发，他不知道是自己被事实震惊了还是震怒了，这完全不是Steve的作风。但是，没有比他死而复生后得知，他和Sharon的孩子未出生，就胎死腹中给他的打击更大了

“你也许不知道，还有个人制子宫。”少年细长的手指在脐下三指处到胯底之间的距离，在那里描画了一个倒置的梨形器官。拉起导师的右手让他放在那里，轻轻的细语就像怕惊吓到谁。“它就在这里面。”

“据说专门是为了特殊胎儿而诞生的温床。”微笑着哭泣的少年凄美到绝望，当时年幼的他并不知道什么叫做孕育胎儿的温床，他甚至天真地认为那就是张婴儿床。“我当时还他妈天真的问Steve，为什么孕育婴儿的温床是透明的，还要泡在水里？”

“Sh,Sh……”Bucky起身把少年的头压在自己怀里，立即就有大量带着体温的液体湿润了他的衣襟

超级基因的挽救办法，超级战士血清的源头是厄金斯血清，但它的进化和异化的方向却难以估量。即使博士今天在世，大概也有许多解释不了的问题存在。比如当年的红骷髅，官方的说法是血清不完善，但博士却提到了血清可以强化人的体能激发人的潜力。但它也能扩大人的欲望，让好的更好坏的坏，所以红骷髅和血清，是谁腐蚀了谁？这个问题的答案并不明确。再比如此后诸如此类的延续实验，英雄和恶棍都大量的涌现，没有人能说清楚关乎谁的错误

“你说我当初答应Steve参加这个实验是不是真的很蠢？”年幼的他只是为得到父亲一个笑脸，但他没想到却把自己赶进了万劫不复的深渊。“当实验成功时他才对我露出一个微不足道的笑，但我知道他根本就不是在对着我笑！”Rumlow歇斯底里地低声哭吼，Bucky自始至终都把他紧箍在自己怀抱里

“Brock，你突然跑回来让大家很担心！”Steve的出现让抱在一起的两个人迅速分开，Rumlow不知不觉间向Bucky靠拢，这动作让Steve本来出现的笑容慢慢退了下去

“其实你应该都想起来了吧。”在Steve见到打开的文件时他就全明白了，也许他真不该把电脑放在Rumlow原来的睡房。“既然你全想起来了，就不要再继续打扰Bucky了。”

“我说过我不会抢你女儿，也不会破坏你的家庭，你为什么不能放过我！”为什么还来寻找他！

“你真的舍得Sarah，虽然她是我和Sharon的基因组合，但是她在你的身体里生长了10个月。”美国队长从不否认，他对Sin有恨，那个疯女人让Sharon流产。并且让他们之后无法拥有自己的孩子，所以，他有生以来第一次对某个人动了杀机。结果那女人的男友，也就是这孩子的基因提供者挡下了他的致命一击，不过最后还是Sharon亲手了结了她 

但Sin生下的孩子却被Sharon留下来抚养，那女人克隆了她男友，想让他重生。但那女人没等到他们使用摧成速让他长大的时候，但他这个宿敌可是见证了他的成长。没有人天生就是恶棍，叉骨也不例外。小时候的他安静听话，明亮圆滚的棕色大眼和他以前养过的一只宠物狗非常像，男孩的行为也像。总是小心奕奕地跟在他身后，Sharon竟然能毫无成见地养大这孩子真是让Steve也吃惊，他做不到这一点。他会故意疏远他，甚至还打过瘦小的男孩，但那孩子似乎真的很想要父爱，所以一直都战战兢兢地想讨好他

Steve在工作时，他总能听见有个小孩在他办公室对面的大树后偷偷看他，想亲近他又不敢接近他，信息的来源以做了母亲的女同事们为主。Steve有些厌倦的心理，毕竟长大后的他的女友害得Sharon流产再无法生育，而他也不爱Sharon以外的女人

每次看到那个小心谨慎想靠近他的孩子时，他都会想起在灯光下泪流满面的妻子，所以他就更加对这孩子热情不起来。有几次Steve放下对面的窗页，本以为那孩子看不到他就会离开，但他拉开时那孩子贴在玻璃窗上向里看脸都压得变了形。看到他，先是高兴地笑了，然后惊慌失措地跑开还被绊得在地上滚了几圈

现在这孩子已经长成了17岁的少年人，他的外型变得更加楞角分明，也长出了柔韧的肌肉。但是，这孩子已经不再亲近他甚至是畏惧他，在那个不能说的秘密发生后

“Brock，你小时候不是和爸爸很亲近吗？”少年躲避着Steve的触碰，就像被主人打怕了的小狗，夹着尾巴东躲西藏

“如果你没对我进行改造，并让我为你生下女儿，我想我那时还没满14岁！”一直都是残酷得肮脏的小秘密，他为他名义上的父亲生下了女儿Sarah，他也不过是未满14的孩子。Rumlow把自己藏在冬兵强壮的背后，这个一直不能说出口的真相同样震惊了冬兵

“我承认，我们当时都被我自己的执着逼疯了。”当初Sharon还在为Rumlow的不辞而别对着蛋糕烛光伤心时，那孩子正被锁在实验室里挺着圆滚的肚子受尽煎熬

每天都被锁在病床上，在浓重消毒水味弥满的地方，总是有着白大褂往他身上刺入针头。抽血、检查、注射，记忆里他们拿着刀子在他下体上做过什么，之后他的下体发生了巨大的变化。首先，腿间多了道大口子，快一年了都没长好，尿尿的方式也从站立变做下蹲。后来，特殊的伤口被什么东西撑开，有其他的东西被植进那里，孩子震惊地见到自己的肚子像充气的球一般鼓胀起来 

在绝望中他见到了父亲，金发蓝眼的男人笑得温柔至极，他向父亲哭喊着说肚子和下面都痛。但男人摸着他汗水浸湿的头，安慰他说他肚子里长了个东西所以痛，等过一段时间把它取出来就不痛了，他要他乖乖听话

“我听你话只为让你对我笑，但你只把我当工具。”眼泪不停地下落，记忆都是不能回首的，当他看到他肚子里出来的是个孩子时他吓傻了，他误以为自己把小孩吃进了肚子

后来的模糊记忆，他记得父亲出现过几次，但次次都把他压在身下。而且父亲喜欢拨弄他下面的那道伤口，总是拿火热坚硬的东西从那口子往肚子里捣，他非常害怕那种感觉。他会大声哭喊哀求，但父亲却喜欢那种感觉，任他哭哑了声带也是捉紧他的腰不放手，他感觉父亲的下身在和他的碰撞。通常最后，父亲都会把些混浊的液体洒到他下面的伤口上

“以前是我错，我现在不是来接你回家了吗。”绕过老友把少年逼到一个死角，这样这孩子就躲不开了

“Steve，你让他住我这。”沉默不语的Bucky拦住了老友，躺在墙角发抖的少年像被主人虐待的可怜宠物，他无法容忍这行为了

“我不要和你走！我要和他在一起！”Rumlow借机跑到导师身边，只有这个男人有能力从金发男人手中保护他，他不想被男人抓住。“而且我一直是和他们住！”

“Brock，别胡闹。Bucky一个大男人你们怎么能住一起！”从前是有Natasha也在，而且Bucky不知道Rumlow的秘密

“我们怎么不能一起？都是男人又不是……”Bucky的声音中断了，这孩子是个拥有女性器官的双性男孩

“父亲，你才是最危险的男人！”改造他的身体、让他怀孕、产后又侵犯他的男人正是他名义上的父亲，Steve Rogers

“拜托，别把我交给父亲。”咬紧下嘴唇，他的导师和他父亲是朋友也是旗鼓相当的对手。少年绝望中带着期待的眼让Bucky找不到残忍拒绝的理由，只是他没注意到金发男人眼中闪过的伤痛


	3. 悲伤的真相（上下）

04

"那个人制子宫的原细胞是从Brock身上提取下来的。"Steve顺着墙面挨着Bucky一起席地而坐，都是这个神奇的器官，孕育生命的第一宫殿。都是它，才让Steve铸成了现在的错误，把他和Brock还有一些相关人都卷进了深潭

“哦。”老友没有方才的急躁，只是带有审视的目光瞟了他一眼，然后从身上的口袋里摸出一支烟。又翻遍了身上其他口袋，最后他蓝绿色的眼睛望过来，带着一侧烟熏妆的脸，细看那不是妆是一片淤青

“你还是一样Bucky，只带烟从来不带火。”Steve从自己的口袋里摸出火机打着，为他点上，他的脸上也照样紫了一块好一副难兄难弟样

时间回朔到几个小时之前，Rumlow试图把自己完全掩盖在Bucky身后，在他想躲避Steve伸向他脸颊的手时那只手被Bucky阻拦下，Bucky蓝绿色的眼看着少年，带着罕有的温柔

“Rumlow，你先回屋去。接下来是大人的谈话时间，我要和你父亲谈谈。”目送着少年回到屋内，面对Steve的表情笑容冻结变为严肃。“这边。”一摆头，金发男人跟随着他走进一个小巷

“Fuck!Rogers！”回手一拳击中毫无防备的金发男人，美国队长被打得后退几步，他嗅到了淡淡的腥味

“拿起你的盾，我们要打一场。”“But，Bu……”机械臂混着凌厉的风声冲他砸下来，抽下背着的盾扛住了这一击，瞬息间火花四溅。Bucky发誓，这是他有生以来第一次，想把Steve从他们相遇在地狱厨房的第十大道暴揍回第八大道*

美队和冬兵，他们本来就实力相当，在互欧了几个回合后仍然不分上下。虽然他们彼此都有保留，但是也都挂了不少彩，最后仍分不出胜败的人气喘吁吁地一起席地而坐

“你的意思是说，Rumlow他天生就是个双性人？”一口气吸得烟火透亮大半根被燃烧掉了，Bucky掐灭烟头又摸出一根，叼在口中。Steve默契十足地为他点燃，重新让肺部充满烟气，Bucky仰头吐出有层次的烟圈。这情景就像上世纪40年代，Bucky拉着他从课室里逃课出来的时候，不过那时的他很瘦小罢了，还有他反对逃课但Bucky要他陪着出来散心

“是吗？”棕发男人打断了他的回忆，老友置疑他的话。“我们从那无脸妹子那里把他接过来时，他是个正常的男婴，我从来不怀疑我的记忆力，自从我恢复以后。”过目不忘是他与生俱来的天赋

“他本是由一个细胞克隆通过母体孕育重生的，但他的母体你觉得是正常人吗？”Sin红骷髅的女儿，也许连她父亲都不会说他女儿正常。“而叉骨也注射过纳粹有瑕疵的血清，再加上那个摧促人成长的机器。”

“怎么发现他有两性器官的。”这孩子的基因提供者可没听说过有这事

“有一次他潜进我办公室玩，被我打了屁股后小便出血时查出来的。”Steve的蓝色眼睛在光照下明亮透彻，但眼底藏着悲伤。“我以为我手重伤了他，去医院查检的结果是那孩子同时拥有子宫。”

“所以，Sharon那次把你关在门外整整关了一周？”回想起Steve顶着张怨夫脸出任务的那几天，还有路经他们家见到队长坐在台阶上孤单的身影，这一直是复仇者间津津乐道的话题

“对，我凄惨地过了一周。”他和Sharon深爱彼此，但她一直纠结她无法给他一个完整的家。“Sharon一直自责，因为我们没有孩子。”

“所以你就改造了他？Sin的克隆丈夫？让他为你代孕？为了报复那个死去并害Sharon流产无法生育的疯女人？”说话的Bucky看样子似乎会随时再给他来上一拳

“他不是他的克隆丈夫！也许他就是，我的意思是他拥有和他一样的基因，但他也许跟叉骨拥有不同的思想！”真正的叉骨童年是什么样的他不清楚，但这个孩子拥有相同的基因的Brock，这孩子和他很亲近，即使他表现出明显的不友好这孩子还是想方设法地亲近他。他杀死了叉骨，又抚养了某种意义上“重生”的他

“我那么做的确是种错，但不是为了报复谁！”只是因为从那孩子体内提取的细胞培育出来的子宫可以稳定厄金斯血清的携带基因，Sharon后来无法再育他们都认为是那次事故后间歇流产，但后来他们发现即使找孕母她们也会是第12周过后就保不住胎儿，是受精卵的力量让子宫破裂。“是只有那孩子的子宫能稳定被血清强化的基因。”

“那你可以移植给Sharon，你不是培育出他的子宫了？”

“我试过，Bucky，相信我，我们试过！”结果是他又让Sharon经历了打击，检查结果是那个子宫一移植给Sharon就被她本身的子宫同化了，而实验室里的子宫也在没有主体的第五个月时自行死亡，失去温床的受精卵也随之死亡

 

注释：S和B相遇在地狱厨房的剧情在复联先锋漫画里提到

悲伤的真相 第二部分

05

“但是这么多年，他的表现就是个正常的男孩，如果不戳破，也许没人会知道他现在的秘密。”他会和男人们一起挥洒汗水、把酒言欢，开个不伤大雅的荤段子，也会对着性感漂亮的妹子两眼放光。但他学生就是不和他们一起共浴，当时还被他们嘲笑他像姑娘一样有洁癖，那孩子却回应到你们这群大男人是不得宠着姑娘家？“我们还时常跟他开玩笑说他洁癖得像个女孩，但我们却不知道他在某种意义上真有着女孩的特征。”

“他有双份的内生殖系统，既是男孩又是女孩。”回想起来，在他们最初获得孩子时没花什么太多的精力去关注他，不过是提起Sin克隆并产下自己的丈夫时一阵唏嘘鄙夷而已，但是Sharon却待他如同自己的孩子一般

如果不是那次他偷溜进Steve的办公室玩，并且打翻了他父亲的咖啡浸湿了文件，他父亲当然不是为了他打翻了廉价的速溶咖啡而打他。母亲看到他被打青的屁股和父亲大吵一架，说他不过是看父亲的咖啡凉了为他换上一杯，恰巧见到推门的金发男人误将杯子打翻了

“如果不是我打过他，他开始小便带血我们一直都发现不了他的异常。”在医院检查时，医生说孩子的外生殖器细小得不像5、6岁的男孩，而是1、2岁孩子的程度。为他做了全面检查才了发现他体内的另一套性别器官，“他同时具有卵巢和子宫那套较完整的器官。”

“所以你就给他增加了阴道后，又切除了他男性的那套外生殖器？”Bucky没有冲动得揍上来，只是他暗色的眼底有团火在熊熊燃烧

“那在你们动手改造他的身体之前，你有没有问过他想保留哪种性别？”首次面对着Steve他几十年的老朋友，突然生出了某种在揍敌人时才有的手痒感觉，果然找揍的体质是Steve的特别“魅力”

“Rumlow体内的两套生殖器官都相对完整，他算是真正意义上的两性人。他的卵巢虽然不会产生卵细胞，但它可以分泌雌激素，他除了阴茎短小外阴囊里也是空的，他的睾丸隐藏在体内。”真正的双性人，拥有不同性别的完整性器官，并且各司其职都有它们的作用。而且那两套系统达到一个微妙的平衡，互不排斥相互中和调整平衡

“你知不知道，你连自主选择的权力都没给他，就让他做了另一个孩子的‘母亲’！”再次掐灭了烟火，搓出的灰黑痕迹在地面上拖出一小段轨迹

“我承认，我存在私心。一个双性的男孩，他的子宫可以不惧血清强化力量的侵蚀，这无疑是一种恩赐。”Steve睁着他和天空一样清澈颜色的眼睛，表情悲伤泫然欲泣，金发男人双掌撑住墙壁将头埋在两臂之间。“Bucky，我可能犯下一个难以弥补的错误，他那时还未满14岁。”

“OK!你让一个孩子为你生下孩子，这都够你被枪毙几回了！”坐在Bucky身边的Steve正手掌撑住额头，正面向地时不时的猛颤几次

“如果不是因为当初的那份执念……”Steve开始轻声啜泣，因为旁边的是Bucky他才可以这么没有顾忌地展露他脆弱的一面，他知道，即使老友气愤他也仍会是他的兄弟。执念就是囚笼，囚禁了Rumlow也囚禁了他自己，那孩子被囚禁过身体，他则是禁锢了思想

“你是犯了错，但是我认识的Steve Rogers他从来不怕错误，他会改正。”沉默的Bucky靠着身后的墙壁,他继续着话题并没有看向老友的方向。"就算是那颗疾病缠身的豆芽菜也不怕犯错误，所以，你怕？美国队长？"

“Buck。”他不怕犯错也不怕改错，但是对着Rumlow，他怕的是他会一错再错。“当知道他的双性系统不互斥情况下，切开阴囊组织后却发现了2/3的阴道入口，而且他的性器突然收回体内只留下一个小小的头部。”

在小巷的另一头，侧面一个少年人手抓墙体，指甲里是墙上的灰屑。另一手插入自己胯下，是阴蒂的部位上有个较大的凸起，这东西让他的下体看起来非常尴尬。可笑的竟然这个东西，它是他被保留下来的男性性器

“那为什么不把我恢复成正常的男孩呢？”醒目的红色血丝从少年的下巴上流下来，Rumlow洁白的牙齿上有着血迹

“不是让你在屋子里面呆着的吗？”他的导师过来，点了他下颌上一个穴位，酥麻的感觉让他不能闭合牙关。Bucky从身上翻出一小块纱布，把它轻轻放在唇部的伤口处，轻合上他的下巴让双唇不会直接接触伤口。“跟我回去，得给你上点药。”看到学生自残式地将自己弄伤，Bucky当然心疼

拉着那只细瘦的手腕，带领Rumlow越过老友身前，如果他不动手恐怕下一秒这孩子会跑掉。至于Steve，现在不用去多理会他，以他们多年的交情老友会自己跟上来，因为他和这孩子之间有许多问题需要去解决

“疼的话就别忍着。”Bucky皱起眉，当他用蘸有药水的棉球轻拭伤口时，男孩轻微的颤抖和眼眶里聚起的水雾让他心烦不安

“Brock，能和我谈谈吗？”Steve一直和男孩保持了2米左右的安全距离，看到他向前迈近的步伐，男孩下意识向Bucky的方向靠近，这举动让Steve的脚在半空停留了几秒

“我们要，单独谈吗？”在见到男人瞳孔中自己的倒影时，Rumlow后退了半步，他就是害怕他的父亲，尤其在他忆起那些不堪入目的情景后

“如果单独谈你不能适应的话。”看到男孩起伏的胸膛，听着他紊乱的呼吸，Steve做出了让步。“你可以让Bucky在你旁边。”

“单独谈。”男孩下了很大决心，手被导师轻轻握了下

“好，有事你就大叫，我就守在门外。”按了下少年的双肩，棕发男人朝少年点点头，转头严肃地看着老友。“如果你出格，就别怪兄弟了。”Steve只是把手放在Bucky的肩头，抿唇按了按

“你不介意在我们谈之前，让我先去下卫生间吧，父亲。”也许从那以后Rumlow改变了许多，但他那双明亮清澈的眼眸却一如既往，棕得深沉、柔和、带着神秘的风采

两个成年男人在外面等了10几分钟不见动静，二人同时一惊，难道是？

“Hi,Brock！”“怎么了吗？”当他撞开门时，少年正从马桶上站起来下身还裸着，他们看见了相当于阴蒂部位上那个特别的凸起和隐约可见的唇质褶皱，少年快速坐回马桶上遮住下体

“啊~我们还认为……”“没关系，不用关门！”在两大男人表情滑稽地想关上门时少年出声阻止，“也没有什么怕被看见的。”少年起身，背对着他们穿好裤子，只是他颤抖的双手说明他的心情不平静，系好扣子按下了墙上的空气清新装置。那是Natasha装上去的，她说即使是卫生间，空气也不能太恶劣。有几次Bucky使用后没有按，结果让Natasha直接关进了卫生间，并且让他清理了一个月的马桶，泌鼻的柠檬香甜Steve不排斥，但Bucky一直不喜欢这味道他觉得太娘气了

“Steve,我怎么感觉有点困？”无力和疲惫感侵袭全身，身后的少年拿出一小瓶东西放在鼻下猛地一吸。一股带着刺激性臭味的气体直窜大脑，没想到这提神醒脑的怪味气体派上了用场

“小兔崽子，你他妈干什么好事了？”Bucky整个把自己瘫倒在Rumlow身上，好无力、好困！搂住少年的手臂一点力气用不上，只是在上下滑动着

“神盾新发明的摧眠气体？Brock?”Steve也是一副瘫软不行的烂泥样子，再完美的东西都有死角，厄金斯血清也不例外，它对昏迷类药物的应对能力一直是个瓶颈

“迷药是血清的一个盲点，我把它加到了清新剂里。”他还是无法和Steve单独相处，更不想因为这样让Bucky知道他那段灰暗的往事。他推开导师Bucky压住他的身体，即使导师有260磅的重量也别想就这样压制他

“Brock，不要走……”一只手扶上他的小腿，既而无力地低垂下去，那手固执地放在他脚面上

“不要走，不要……”金发蓝眼的男人强睁着困倦的双眼，但无奈他抗不过药力，强壮的身躯慢慢软倒，挣扎的眼皮缓缓闭合把那抹迷人的蓝完全遮盖

TBC

双性人网络释义：

XY的胎儿之中雌雄同体之生物成因：

1、“顽固性密拉氏管征候群” (Persistent mullerian duct syndrome)，胎儿个体有雄性身体以及子宫和输卵管。

2、睾脂酮不敏症候族 (Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome)，由于身体对睾脂酮无反应导致。胎儿个体外观是雌性身体，但是没有子宫和输卵管。

3、5-alpha-reductase deficiency，个体有睾丸，阴道，阴唇，还有小而可以射精的阴茎。

文中只是从里面提取相关信息，相当于3种各有一些信息，有BUG


	4. 过往（1-4）

人物混合电影和漫画的性格，看了ed brubaker写的那些美队和冬兵的漫画情节后，燃烧了

06过往（一）

从Bucky那里出来，在大道上漫无目的地奔跑着。一块块零碎的图片正在聚拢，它们在拼凑着一幕幕的回忆场景，那些有着淫靡、混杂痛苦和绝望被埋葬在空白区的东西在慢慢充盈。细节越来越清晰，无形的压力在一点点挤压着少年

记忆里他用纤细的双手，那双细瘦而无力的双手拍打、抓挠着男人结实的胸膛，但俯在身体上方的男性稳如磐石无法撼动。有力的大掌似乎随时可能捏断他脆弱的腰肢，男人硬挺的性器在他被改造的那条秘道里冲撞，怪异的感觉在身体里涌动。他哭泣过、哀求过、反抗过，但那些都被置若罔闻，造成这一切的男人仍旧在他身上开垦着。男人金色的短发因汗水服帖地趴在他俊美、刚毅的脸上，与天空般无杂质的蓝眼被欲望燃烧。从生产过后他就被Steve带来这里，从未走出这个房间，在这个连窗子都没有像个禁闭室的屋子里时间已经是个奢侈的概念

他的父亲美国队长不会寸步不离地守着他，大部分的时间都是Rumlow一个人呆在这间狭小的屋子里，寂寞孤独得让他心升恐惧。在Steve离开的时间里，他都会被一条特制铁链锁住脚踝，另一边固定在床边的墙壁上，把他的活动范围限制在了房间内。房门是从外面反锁的，他在父亲离去后尝试过大声呼叫，他只听到了自己的回声在房间里回荡，每次都是声嘶力竭地颓败着绻缩回床上。既然房间是反锁的，隔音设施也做得到位，脚上这条银链有着多此一举的意味，但是美国队长不会做多余的无用之事

在门锁响起同时，Rumlow快速躺下把被单拉起盖住自己，背向大门假装熟睡。他知道来人会是谁，除了他别人没来过，也或许是其他人根本不知道他被关在这里

“Brock，你还在睡吗？”一个男人穿着便服头带鸭舌帽，鼻梁上架着一副土里土气的宽边黑框眼镜，宽松的服饰依旧遮挡不住男人的美型身材。把臂弯里塞得鼓囊的纸袋放在门边简易折叠桌上，帽子下面的金发不比艳丽的阳光色泽差，黑框眼镜下的蓝瞳纯净又震撼一张俊美端正的脸，正是全民英雄美国队长。看着少年在酣睡中的背影嘴角上扬，他轻手轻脚地走到床边坐下，温柔地抚摸着少年人黑色的头发

“是我昨晚太粗暴了吗？”男人侧身躺在少年身后的空位置上，手指轻轻揉搓着少年的耳朵，Rumlow极力压制本能里的恐惧，但在男人轻吻他后颈时宣告失败。他转过身明亮的棕色眼睛中有着谨慎，他只是一言不发地任由男人拥抱着他的身体，虽然他害怕得想立刻逃离但是他知道那不可能，他能做的只有是尽量地顺从

“你是不是饿了呢？”被抱在男人怀里和他一起坐起身，说起来他确实是饿了一天，他的食物都是男人带给他的

在他还没想好给出答案时，肚子中“咕”的一声响替他做出了回答，一天里没有进食任何东西包括水的胃部提出抗议。男人只是微笑着给了他一个吻，从他携带的纸袋里拿出一个餐盒，里面是蔬菜牛肉炒饭

蔬菜的清新和肉的醇香让Rumlow感觉这一刻是一天里最幸福的时刻，拿起勺子大口大口地往嘴里送着食物，看着他狼吞虎咽的金发男人宠溺的微笑，如果忽略他眼底强烈的欲望那将是一副恬淡的画面。这次还有饭后甜点，是个普通小巧的苹果派

“这个苹果派？是Sharon妈妈烤的吧。”只尝一口，Rumlow就确定这个朴素的苹果派不是哪里买来的，而是母亲亲自烤出来的。难道母亲知道他在哪？

“苹果派哪里都能买得到，你怎么就知道这是Sharon烤的？”Sharon是会经常烤苹果派给他们吃，口味也繁多，但Steve很想知道为什么Rumlow会这么断定这是Sharon制作的

“这个口味绝对是出自Sharon妈妈之手。”少年回答得如此笃定，他其实不钟爱吃甜点，但是加入朗姆酒的甜点他喜欢。或许他喜欢它独特的清爽口感，或许他中意它和自己相似度极高的名字，所以Sharon每次制作甜点时都会给他的那份加上一点点的朗姆酒，这是他和母亲之间的小秘密

“她这样宠你也不好。”在瓣掉少年手上一小块派丢进嘴里后，金发男人英挺的眉蹙了起来。“你还不到饮酒的年龄。”

“只是一点点，这不是饮酒。”掺了酒的派被男人收回，饮酒年龄？这只是个蹩脚的借口，他都已经做过代孕又与自己名义上的父亲强制行过了鱼水之欢，所以现在只是一个加了朗姆的派竟然牵扯上年龄未达标？不是很可笑吗？

“Sharon妈妈知道你是要带苹果派给我？父亲？”甜点中，也就只有他才喜欢加了蒸馏酒的。Sharon会单独为他特制甜点，所以赌一把母亲是知道这苹果派是给他准备的，也许他才有可能得到零点几的求救几率

“我们把你送去神盾的少年培训学校是所有人知道的事，所以说，你去参加学校的封闭式教学不能回家，只有我们来看你。”金发男人抽出纸币，擦掉了少年口边的油渍，有神的蓝眼盯着男孩一种被猎手盯上的紧迫感。“Sharon本来想跟来，但是Sarah需要人顾看，因为你在学校所以她才有那么一点点的放心。”

后来，在Sarah顺利出生后，他向妻子和盘托出了Rumlow不辞而别的真相。那孩子自愿参加了强化基因计划，曾经那个给过他们短暂希望的子宫就是他们儿子提供的，小家伙勇敢地做了代孕这件事。妻子看到孩子高兴得流泪了，然后她吵着要去见儿子，而Steve说神盾已经把他带去了培训学校

“这里是学校的一个宿舍吗？父亲？”母亲根本不知道学校里压根就没有他，他被父亲囚禁在一个他也不知道的地方

“Brock，你在这里很安全，只有我知道，不会有危险。”被男人揽进怀里，那结实的胸膛会让所有人安心，但是它只能让Rumlow全身发冷。危险？和他强大的父亲独处，对于他才是最大的危险

“Sarah，也还好吧。”那个利用了Sharon和Steve的基因，用他的子宫孕育出来的小生命，他看见她时吓呆了，之后他就再也没见过那个在他身体里被赋予生命的小家伙

“你的小妹妹，Sarah她很健康，我认为你做她哥哥更合适些。”Steve有力的手臂放在他双腿中间，舌尖舔过他的耳根轻轻啃着他耳后的敏感皮肤，手指有意划过他腿间那条肉缝

“她是我和Sharon的小姑娘，也是我们的女儿。”手指在子宫的位置上画着圈，那个小姑娘在他身体里成长了10个月的时间，他在孕期也感觉到了小生命与他的互动

07过往（二）  
“Brock，你想我了吗？”Steve盘坐在单人床上，把少年抱在自己腿上，就像记忆里Rumlow在电视剧里看到的情景。慈祥的父亲把可爱的孩子抱在腿上，孩子玩得开心父亲看着孩子笑得幸福，但是现实和认知中的差距颇大

“我们昨天才刚见过，父亲。”准确说男人和他同床睡到凌晨才离开，至于那句话，如果时间倒退几年他一定会响亮地回答，他想死了！

“果然是父母想孩子更多点。”拨拨这半年多的时间里男孩稍微长长了一点的头发，蓝色的眼睛如炬，从男孩脖颈上暧昧的青紫吻痕为起点。灼热的目光一路沿脖颈曲线向下，来到开敞的宽大衣领，男孩苍白得病态的胸部肌肤和胸前若隐若现的小小果实

“父亲……”被男人目光中明显的情欲感灼烧得不自在，那种感觉透过皮肤在肌理弥漫，不是突坠冰川的寒冷感觉，是一个细胞一个细胞逐渐变冷最后连成一片的寒冷。那是个不好受的渐进过程，将恐怖由少到多由弱渐强地一点点渗透、强化，这让少年轻微挣扎着离开男人的怀抱

“你晚上不是更应该陪在妈妈和，妹妹那里的？”那个有着多重意义的妹妹说出口有着迟疑，但她名义在上的父母是Steve Rogers与Sharon Cater，他只能是她法律上的哥哥。虽然那只是张纸制文书，但他就得遵守

“妈妈和妹妹。”金发男人温柔的笑容发自内心，大概是想起了妻子和女儿，但看向他的眼神中却满载着占有欲

“妹妹有你妈妈陪伴，我来陪着你。”已经被男人逼近得背顶着墙，少年似乎仍不死心地往墙壁上贴靠，直到他将身体能与坚硬水泥相接的地方都紧靠在上面，只是他无法融入墙体

“别这样，父亲。别这样，行吗？”男人逼近的压迫感异常强烈，然后昨日有着吻痕的地方被嘴唇贴住，轻柔的舔吻从那里开始一直到一侧耳朵

“这样是说得哪样？”低语吹进耳朵里，大手也从上衣下摆钻进去揉着腰侧

“求你，父亲……”在男人的手探进裤子抚摸着腿间那花瓣状肉唇时，少年转向另一侧面颊贴在墙上，眼眶微热，即使他不是他们所生的孩子，至少这不应该被这样对待！他被他称作父亲的男人带来这里，不仅被限制了自由，而且他也记不清被男人压在身下强制交合了多少次

“Brock，你还记得你很小的时候半夜偷溜到我床上的事吗？”非常温馨的回忆式谈话，但分开柔软阴唇的手指却让男孩恐惧得绷紧身体。睁大的棕色眼睛里都是惊慌，但倔强的孩子却不大声哭吼，他只是沉默地流着眼泪

“或许我应该把你抱上床，一起安睡到天亮。”男人自问自答，他掰过男孩的脸，为他擦拭着，凌乱的湿润痕迹让男孩看着很狼狈。男孩还在扭动着身躯逃避他的触摸，每次碰他，Rumlow都像落在陷阱里的小兽一样绝望地抗拒着

那一次是他被留在复仇者大厦里值班，半夜感觉到侧胁处有温度传过来，多年的战争经验让Steve在不惊动旁边入侵者的情况下翻身下床。同时，那拢起的被子下探出一个黑色头发的小脑袋，孩子一手撑床一手揉着他惺忪的睡眼

“父亲？”男孩睁开他困倦的双眼，因睡眠产生的分泌物让男孩的眼珠上像罩了一层透明的薄膜，就像刚破壳而出的幼鸟，又可爱又脆弱。甜糯的童音听起来相当悦耳，男孩看清父亲聚焦趋势的眉头，他马上小心奕奕地露出讨好的笑容

08过往（三）

“你是怎么进来的？谁给的你门卡？”Steve的声音骤然变得严厉，让孩子的困意在一刻里走得干干净净

“我，我想父亲了……”慌乱的孩子吱吱唔唔地回应着，男人从来不亲近他，所以他就想办法亲近父亲但看来男人并不喜欢他的做法

“我知道了。”抛开被子，把孩子拉出来用拖的不是抱的方式粗暴地弄下床，比较用力地将男孩拉至门外，男孩悄悄揉着被捏得泛青的细小手臂

“听好了，下次没有我的允许，不许进来。”板起的面孔让男孩小步后退，他只是定定看了男人几秒便咬牙跑走了

“还记得吗？没我的允许不让你进。”少年听到这话时泪势更加凶猛，男人粗糙的指腹在他阴唇内侧滑动，刺激着阴道入口

“Please，父亲……”少年流着泪摇头，裤子已经被剥至大腿以下。低头就能看见仿佛肿大阴蒂般的幼年性器头部，它讽刺着少年，下面是粉色的肉质褶皱，它包围着男人粗长的手指。具有瑕疵的血清没有给少年均衡的完美力量，它让他的能力向某种方向倾斜，已知它赋予了Rumlow高速的修复能力。虽然不及再生能力，但是他伤愈的速度是Steve都无法追及的，小家伙的处女膜能自我修复，现在指尖就触到了一层薄薄的膜质褶皱。虽然一点及破，但是那个组织却着实在以高速重组再生

"Brock，你的修复能力成为你的负担了。"手指钻进入口，撑开那层柔嫩的组织，它似乎想恢复到从未被入侵的状态下

"啊！好疼！父亲……"少年颤抖着抓住男人的手腕，父亲每次都会把他弄得疼痛难忍

"不！父亲！"某个简易的小旅店里，一个17岁的少年人从睡床上惊醒，睁大的眼睛中全是惊恐，双手放在胯下做着抓牢的动作

少年翻身下床，跌跌撞撞地跑进洗手间，此时他早已汗如雨下。脱掉T恤用凉水拍到脸上，再用T恤胡乱抹了一把，Rumlow对上镜中自己的脸，他看到了那个14岁的自己

那个被关在暗无天日的密室里长达7个月的自己，他孤单、寂寞、惊恐，在一个没有时间和日夜概念的地方，那7个月漫长得如一个世纪.梦里的印象深刻得有如昨日

翻到出背包里的随身物件，点开手机满是挤爆的未接来电，谁的都有。但是少年却一个都不想回复，甚至是母亲，最后他收拾包袱离开了这个小旅店。去哪里？不知道，就先走着吧，为了想把烦恼抛之脑后

等到Steve和Bucky寻着手机里的追踪器找到目的地时，他们差点误揍了一个肥头大耳长相猥琐的中年男人，那男人跪在地上说他就是个嫖客，没掌握什么机密更没什么资产。绑他或杀他都是浪费时间和精力，他们只是翻出男子的手机取出了追踪器

当时那人怪叫着说我给你们雇主双倍的钱，只要你们别杀我，杀这样一个人可用不着同时”雇佣“美国队长和冬兵

"没人雇我们来杀你，老实说，这手机你哪来的？"撑在男人耳边的金属手发出刺耳的锐利之音

"这是我在一个小破旅店里找妓女时……啊！""你竟敢叫他妓女！"Bucky的右手上沾着血渍，而胖男人捂着鼻子的指缝里有红色的液体在汩汩冒出来，在Bucky第二下未落时Steve拦住了他

“先生，那个孩子还未成年，也许我们可以控告你性侵未成年。”果然那男人哆嗦了一下，虽然Steve早就性侵过男孩

“那婊子说她接了好几波……”被铁臂掐住脖子提得双腿离地，涨成猪肝色的脸让人感觉他随时有可能被勒断气

“你竟然说我们的男孩是婊子。”在经历了许多事情之后，Bucky再次显示了冬兵的寒颤，他卡住气管的手让男人有濒死之感觉却不会真的让他死

“道歉，Asshole！那孩子不是什么婊子。”Steve竟然破戒开骂腔了，他不能容忍有人污辱那个男孩，四只怒火中烧的蓝眼让男人感觉自己的身体正在被焚烧

“I‘m so……so……sorr……sorry。”手指松开，让男人蠢笨的身子重重掉在地上

“我，我没想到，她是个男孩……”那男人似乎想把刚刚吃进去的东西都吐出来，他确实也这么做了

“那你知道他去哪了？”答案已经近在咫尺了

“她在房间里数钱！“男人一指走廊尽头的一间门，两位像英雄的男人一阵风冲了过去。他们兴奋地打开门的同时被惊吓到了，一个穿得像羽毛炸起的美洲红鹳，头带七彩爆炸假发的女人坐在床上数钞票

“呦！今天可算是有两个长相上乘的客人了~”女人一左一右的搂住Steve和Bucky的手臂，把他们的手分别挤压在自己如要爆掉气球般的乳房上

“看你们两长这么好看，给你们打个折扣！”美国队长首次极不绅士地打晕了一名女士

“你有种，诳我们。”Bucky拉掉了胖男人的车门，把他从车子上扔了出来

“你们的男孩不是她？”胖男人更是欲哭无泪地在地上打滚，出来找个鸡还碰上一脸正气的暴力狂，还一连两个！

“我们要这个手机的主人。”他们不是来找妓女消遣的，他是来找他爱的儿子的

“这，这，这手机是我……对了！撞倒我的那个小伙子跟我的手机一个款！”胖男人醒悟过来，Steve在临行前给了胖男人一部Stark工业新研制的新机，他们真是冲晕脑子了，这男人一直说的是她而非他

 

“Bucky，这几年你和Natasha教了他不少东西。”老友的脸色快沉得和他的黑色战衣不分彼此

“那小混蛋竟然用我们教他的东西，反过来忽悠我们！”听那倒霉的胖子复述，有个少年撞倒了他，那年轻人扶起他后边道歉边把手机拣起来还给他，然后就快速离开了

Rumlow是他和Natasha教导的，他知道那男孩也有着超群的记忆力和模仿天赋，但他缺乏耐力和持久力，好在那瑕疵的血清没弄坏男孩的脑子

“Rumlow的记忆力不比我差，即使是外观相同的东西他看过也不会混淆，小兔崽子是故意的。”这点他这个导师也觉得没资格批评学生，因为Bucky少年时期也是出了名的刺头和捣蛋鬼

“他故意调换了手机，让我们多费了半天的时间来做无用功。”知道老友的想法，Steve苦笑一下，当初他只知道儿子的恢复能力卓越但是他忽略了其他的能力

“我到现在觉得耳朵里还有冰水。”Bucky单手磕着耳朵，想他被Nat一桶冰水泼醒时竟然还提醒让Steve看看自己的下面是不是也被做了处理。“Nat真是，我不过就关心了你一下。”

“Natasha那桶扣得真的挺到位。”Steve铁青着脸回想，那个不着调的童年好友

 

不到10小时前，两位性感的女性回到Bucky的住所，在洗手间里看到了东倒西歪的传奇二人组

“队长，冬日，他们不可能被袭击呀。”Hill不解地看着红发女精英

“他们不去袭击别人就是一种恩赐。”艰眼睛里闪过戏谑，“他们在排练真假睡美人。”Sharon已经先跟她们联系过了，她发现丈夫电脑中关于新生计划的文件被打开过，她第一时间想到Rumlow可能知道了什么，可她联系不到儿子

“我去叫醒他们，找人要紧！”当初解救那孩子时Hill和Natasha在场，泣不成声的Sharon，精神崩溃如同被损坏玩偶一样的男孩，她们也知道过去有多么不能回首

“Maria，你后退。”红发女人把放置冰块的桶注入冷水，泼洒了正“酣睡”中两个男人满头脸

“Steve，Sharon说找不到Rumlow了。”意料中的消息仍让Steve感受到不寒而栗是种什么滋味，那孩子还是逃走了

“Steve！快脱裤子看看你的老二还在不在原位！”水桶被Natasha扣在了男友头上，附赠品是冰块

“Tony已经开启了Rumlow手机里的追踪装置，你们去追信号源，我们去找Sharon。”Hill就像在神盾局里一样分布着每个人的任务

“把那孩子安全带回来。”Natasha拍了拍两个男人的肩膀，“如果他出什么事了，你们就真得担心自己的命根子会不会移位了。”

09过往（四）

“Bucky，有什么事好笑吗？”瞥见老友勾起的嘴角，有什么事让他心情好到可以带着微笑？难道他已经知道Rumlow可能的方向？

“我在笑你。”“为什么笑我？”Steve明显不知道他有哪里燃起了Bucky的笑点，自己又做什么蠢事了吗？

“性侵未成年，那Steve你应该首当其冲被判终身监禁。”本是句玩笑的话，他知道老友改造男孩的身体并且让他代孕的事情，Bucky觉得那是属于体外生殖的一种

“那是我犯过的最难以弥补的错误之一。”“什么！”说话同时，Bucky已经出拳将Steve打到了垃圾堆里

“他被我关了7个月，性行为是真实发生过的，即使不是他本意。”并不躲避Bucky招呼过来的拳头

“该死的，Steve,你有什么毛病？他还是个孩子！”已经能嗅到淡淡的血腥味，他打裂了Steve的嘴角

“对不起、对不起……”重复着道歉，金发男人异常悲戚，他一次次直起身再一次次迎着拳头

“Steve，要原谅你的人并非是我，你得找到Rumlow，得到他的原谅！”拉起老友，继续一起上路

“他就一直乖乖呆在你囚禁他的地方？”Bucky不太相信他的学生会那样

“他当然想尝试过逃脱。”不过那次经历让Steve心惊肉跳

“我们当初还对你说他在神盾学校的事深信不疑。”忆起当初Natasha带那孩子来时的情景，男孩一副经历过残酷虐待后麻木的样子，Nat只是说这孩子受不了学校里的课程训练且不太喜欢与陌生人接触，Sharon请求他们教导这孩子

“即使用过记忆清除棒，但是那并不是最保险的，那些事情他仍是记起来了。”纤长的睫毛低垂，洁白的玻璃体上有着淡淡的红

那些恐惧对他影响太深刻了！回想那一夜，有太多的苦涩和无助，Rumlow在灯光下苍白的身体。从前那个跟在他身后怀着期待等他会回首看他一眼的男孩，现在的男孩却满眼惊恐的看着他，再也找不到期待和渴望，并且尽可能想远离他

“Brock，你为什么害怕？”自从变成这种尴尬的关系后，金发男人对他总是过分的温柔和耐心，这可是他从前奢求却得不到的，只是它没在正确的时间到来

“父亲，会疼……”男孩的眼角潮湿，腿间的阴道被男人的手指入侵，那条通道在手指的按摩下开始软化，并且能听到有粘液在阴道里随手运动而发出的淫靡声响。男孩知道，被手指入侵只是开端，在阴蒂位置的小小茎头也发胀变得更加饱满，通常都被当成了阴蒂肥大症的一个症状。他是不是该感谢男人把他细小得可怜的阴茎处理隐回体内，没完全把他的下面做得和女孩子一样，不过也没差太多他已经被打上了双性的烙印

“Brock，你经历过比这更疼的不是吗？”男人另一手抚摸着他平坦的腹部，那里的妊娠纹已经消失了，托那血清的福

“但那不一样，对吗？父亲。”男人的指在他会阴处轻轻走着一道斜线，他们都知道那是什么意思，在他的痛苦中经历了会阴侧切，为了有助于他体内那个小生命的顺利降世

“那个时候我们没有这个，行为。”两行热泪爬行过太阳穴，最后落入枕中被吸收。对了，没有性行为，父母的受精卵是被植入他的特别器官里的

在男孩懵懂地替他孕育女儿时也没有这样的凄凉的感觉，如今的Rumlow不止凄凉他还显得崩溃，因为那时他还有着看起来像男孩的下体

“Brock，你不是说过会满足父亲的任何愿望吗？”落在颈边的轻吻只能让男孩不寒而栗

“我以为我已经完成父亲你的愿望了。”不是吗？当初父亲迫切地想要个孩子，那个孩子并不是他

那一天，父亲难得一见得主动和他谈话，他当时欣喜若狂。父亲提出他能帮助父母得到一个孩子，一个他的小弟弟或小妹妹。父亲说他是特殊的，他体内有个神奇的器官能做到父母一直梦寐以求的事，为了能让父亲与他亲近，男孩义无反顾地答应了

他没想到男人会改造他的身体，让他出现了女孩才有的器官，他更没想到事后他会被囚禁，还被侵犯

“现在发生的事，仍是父亲的愿望吗？”回答他的是男人撕开避孕套包装袋的声音

“Brock，知道吗？”男人吻着他的脸，手指向男孩的阴唇内侧和阴道里涂抹着润滑液，含着男孩的耳朵轻声低语，“也许你一开始亲近我就是错的。”

注释：

会阴侧切，有助在无法自行完成顺产时的一种手术


	5. 计划（1-3）

10计划（一）

在Steve的记忆里，他将避孕套带在自己坚挺的性器上，把润滑液涂在男孩腿间的缝[和谐]隙里。Rumlow的眼神里是无力与绝望，平滑的肌肤出现了分布密集的小疙瘩

隆起的脉络在浅薄的皮肤下清晰可见，肌肉的紧绷与僵硬表示着少年的抗拒和挣扎，眼眶中凝聚的水气让那棕色的眼珠看起来像水溶解的色素一样在一点点变淡。男孩就是被强制催熟的果实，散发着濒临破碎的绝美，面前的男孩嘴巴开合，在声音出口时改变了音调

“Watch out!”声音变成了Bucky，场景变成了一个混乱的小镇街道。Steve感觉太阳穴上被击打了一下，掉在地上的凶器是只女式高跟鞋

几个时机没挑对的小流氓打算对位下夜班的女人施暴，其中有人很不凑巧地砸中了失意的美国队长。本是场老套的英雄救美戏码，但是最后不仅让歹徒惊恐也惊吓了女士，因为那个长得很绅士的金发男人打起架来明显没有分寸，如果不是那个看起来更像混的黑衣男人阻拦他，估计有的小流氓已经变成尸体了

“Steve！你他妈的知道自己在干什么吗？你！美国队长，差点失手打死几个小混混！”Bucky的手指捅得他胸口有点痛，但是他听得出老友在极力压低自己的音量。想想吧，复仇者的领袖——美国队长，失手使社会游散人员致死，这会是轰动世界的头条！“别丢复仇者全体的脸！”

“他们强迫那女士！”总是有不愉快的回忆，那孩子就如刚刚被解救的女士，他也在他身下苦苦哀求过

“就像从前我对，Brock做过的那样……”虽然他在强制的性行为中任由男孩对他抓挠踢打，他没伤过男孩一根手指，但是他却违背了他的意志

“与其在这里自怨自艾，你还是想想我们最应该在哪里能找得到他。”这个少年曾经出现的小镇他们几乎地皮都要抛起三尺也没找到

 

“Steve，还是没有Brock的消息吗？”进门就看到妻子焦急的脸，Sharon知道Steve没带Rumlow回来，而且丈夫的表情告诉她他们没找到男孩

“My poor boy！”金发女人沿着墙壁蹲下，她在轻声啜泣，那孩子因为尴尬的身份受了不少委屈

“我们会找到他的，Sharon。”扶起妻子，女儿Sarah揉着眼睛走出房门

“爸爸。”被父亲抱起来，女孩依偎在他宽阔的怀抱里，她柔软的头发摩擦着父亲的脸。“我想，哥哥回家。”

“Sweetie。”Sharon接过女儿，把她带回房间安置在睡床上

“晚安，亲爱的。你该睡觉了，我们会把哥哥接回来。”给了女儿一个晚安吻，安静的时光没维持5秒，小姑娘就挣动了起来

“Sarah，你想要什么？”Steve微笑着问女儿，小姑娘指向一个彩塑，那个一个洁白的独角兽背上坐着个小姑娘，那个小艺术品做得相当逼真。而小姑娘就是缩小版的Sarah

“这是哥哥送给Sarah的生日礼物，看见它就看见了哥哥。”小姑娘亲吻了彩塑，把它放置在床头抬眼能见到的位置便安然入睡了

妻子在女儿入睡后托起那尊彩朔仔细端详，仿佛透过那个做工细腻的彩塑能看到儿子在制作它时挥洒汗水的认真模样，Sharon把彩塑贴在胸口许久之后才放回女儿的床头上

“Brock，有着惊人的艺术天赋。”在夜间突袭的冷风下女人打了个寒颤，Steve为她披了一件宽大的睡衣。回想到他几年前抱着男孩湿透的身体，即使呆在有暖风的紧闭室里，那孩子的身体也依旧冰凉僵硬

“因为他父亲就有着惊人的艺术天赋。”金色长发拔至耳后，女人温柔的蓝眼充满期待地注视着Steve，男人先是犹豫后是震惊

“但我不是个合格的父亲，不过我依然要感谢你Sharon，谢谢你再次愿意相信我会是个好父亲。”妻子已经有很久不让Rumlow和他单独相处了，Sharon比Steve知道得也许还要了解他

“每个人都会有迷茫，但是迷茫本身不可怕，可怕的是你会执迷不悔。”Steve的鼻腔里都是Sharon身上淡淡的幽香，缠绵的一吻过后妻子托住他的双颊，二人额头相抵。“你是Steve Rogers，Sharon Cater的丈夫，我孩子们的父亲。”

“我一定会成为好父亲，Sharon。”想象着妻子是少年，他在对那个希望他爱的孩子做出承诺

 

“父亲、父亲……”男孩喃喃地低语，他失魂落魄地呼唤着那个称呼

“Brock，怎么了？”Steve的身体也布上了层细密的汗珠，Rumlow过于紧绷的身体让他得更加小心才能不让男孩受伤

“很疼，哦……”男孩在他进入更深时弓起身体，Rumlow轻轻啜泣着，手指在男人光滑的肩胛处拉出了几道醒目的抓痕。“太，疼了……”

“很疼吗？”男孩的样子真的是疼痛得发抖，即使之前他也会喊疼但是每次这孩子会奋力挠打或是踢踹他，但今天男孩连反抗的力气都没有了。方才那几下抓挠，就是濒死前的最后挣扎，他轻柔地从男孩体内退出

那秘道被他粗大的性器顶成了一个暂时无法自行闭合的小洞，能看到里面蠕动的肠肉，两片肉唇像盛开的花瓣，将花心暴露出来任人采摘。“花蜜”从洞口里缓缓流出，如果不是带着腥味红色也许会更形象些，由于这些日子里连续的性活动，还是让他的儿子受伤了

“Sorry，Brock，Sorry。”吻着男孩湿漉的脸颊，Steve运用他4倍的自制力让自己从亢奋状态下恢复。在小心处理完男孩的伤口后，他搂着Rumlow躺下，但男孩僵直的身体说明了他的恐惧

“Brock，别怕。今晚我什么都不会做，睡吧。”吻了吻男孩的后脑和耳朵，用被子裹紧了男孩，这里的夜晚还是很冷的

“父亲……”在天亮Steve换好衣服准备离开时，Rumlow轻声呼唤，对上男人蔚蓝的眼睛时他畏缩了一下

“可以，不要这个锁链吗？”男孩先是看看了反锁住的厚重门板，又看了看自己脚踝上的锁链，那是需要Steve的指纹才能开启的

“Brock，你呆在这里才最安全。”摸了摸男孩的脑袋，Sharon教过他一些自救和逃脱的小技巧，Steve知道这些。所以打开一扇门的锁，对这孩子来说不是大问题

“那你……”男孩抖着嘴唇一副要哭出来的样子，“能带一些书籍来吗？一个人，太孤独了……”

“好。”“我要彩塑方面的，我上学时对那最感兴趣。”

11计划（二） 转变的开始

Steve如约为男孩带去世界各地的彩塑书籍，床尾上的书籍叠成了撂，Rumlow在仔细着翻阅着手里的书。沉浸在图书海洋里的男孩得到充分的放松，不要紧绷着神经的Rumlow让不远处安静看着他的Steve微微轻笑。但当他也坐在床沿时男孩却放下书，身体瞬间紧绷，背缓缓贴上墙壁

“父亲，你是……”纤细的手掌紧紧抓着自己胸口的衣服，慌乱地看着突然靠过来的金发男人，惊惶失措的样子让Steve的心在阵阵痛楚

金发男人只做了一件事，他打开了男孩脚踝上的指纹锁，轻轻抚摸着那圈被锁“印”出来的淡淡浅薄痕迹。Steve亲吻了儿子苍白的脸颊，把书籍码放到折叠柜里，只是单纯地拥抱着男孩睡了一夜

“Brock，你的头发似乎长长了不少。”手指拈起男孩盖过耳朵的黑发，没被打理过的头发杂乱成了草团，有许多打结的头发无法梳通

Steve把Rumlow带到一张椅子前，自己手拿理发剪为儿子修剪起来。一刻钟过后，在镜子里出现了一个毛寸发型的少年。头顶稍长的头发竖起显得有型，其他的部位则很利落清爽，收拾好少年身上的碎发渣

“看，现在好多了是不是？”镜中与男人的脸置于他左肩上与淡蓝的眼瞳对视，父亲在温柔地对他微笑，如果他不是被囚禁在这里，他一定会为这种生活沉沦

“嗯。”不自然地移开相交的目光，瞟到镜中男人仍旧挂着温柔的微笑，并且看向他的方位

“Brock，乖乖等我回来。”给男孩留下足够的食物和水，临走前男人一吻落在额头上。天知道这个充满父爱的亲吻他等待了多久，久到他自己都不抱希望，但是它却在不正确的时间来临了

自从那次事情过后，父亲有10多天没有强迫他性交了，而且在他们两人相处时，脚踝上的锁链也会被取下来。但是像缠绵的吻，以及身体上的抚摸还是会有，有几次男人的手在他大腿内侧徘徊。在感觉到他的紧张后，父亲都会把手放在他腰部以上，仅限于抚摸

“Brock，今天我为你带了彩塑的原料，你可以实践一下了。”Steve带来了彩塑用的陶土、绘画用的颜料和工具，男孩曾经学过绘画，他可以为自己的彩朔上色和勾勒

少年专心制至地捏形、刻模，看到形象逐渐清晰的模型，那个是女人身形熟悉。等到脸部修整完成Steve知道那是谁了，Sharon的形像栩栩如生地出现在陶土塑像上，这孩子真的有很强的艺术天赋，不像他那个说自己是下一个毕加索*的老友

最近的日子过得还算不错，父亲会来陪伴他并且没再强制他性交。他只有把精力全身心投入到彩塑里才能忽略掉父亲灼热的眼光，男人会在他的范围内给予Rumlow最大限度的自由

经过一周，Rumlow分别塑造了Sharon、Bucky、Natasha、Hill和其他几位他见过且熟络的复仇者，Steve现在很感谢大伙并没有像他起初那样表示出明显的排斥。他甚至在那个孩子被他赶出房间的一刻看到Bucky抱走了他，并且非常有耐心的哄着他，Rumlow也很乖巧地窝在Bucky怀里。有那么一时，Steve认为应该让Bucky做这个父亲，现在想起那决定Steve会后怕

“父亲，把这些带给大家，行吗？”男孩指了排成一列的人像彩塑，沉默片刻他喏喏说道。“我想让大家知道我平安……”男孩在Sharon的彩塑上又添了一条丝带，上面有个漂亮的蝴蝶结

“可以。”Steve端着温水为男孩擦干净双手上的颜料，他没问，他知道那些彩塑里没有他

“Brock，想不想出去晒晒太阳？”看着男孩一直在密闭阳光透不进来的紧闭室，那苍白得近乎病态的皮肤，Steve觉得应该让他去晒晒太阳了

“我可以出去吗？父亲？”走出这房间无疑是Rumlow的最大希望，这个长夜难明的房间让他崩溃

Steve把他的伪装太阳镜戴在少年脸上，许久不见阳光他怕Rumlow要受不了。男孩握紧自己裸露的手臂，太久没见阳光，让Rumlow的皮肤在接触阳光的瞬间感觉在灼烧

Steve将自己宽大的外衣披在男孩身上，上面有着Rumlow熟悉的气味，阳光混合着淡淡硝烟的气息。

“父亲，我能慢跑活动一下吗？”金发男人表情变得严肃谨慎，但他仍旧点头同意了。Rumlow借机观察了周围一下，这明显是个偏僻废弃的基地，他看到从生的杂草后面一个骷髅的图像若隐若现

少年慢慢地跑着，父亲的眼睛一直死死盯着他，他没有傻到去尝试逃跑，他知道男人很容易就能捉到他。直到Steve重新把Rumlow带回那间密室，他的心也彻底平静下来

“父亲，你下次再来时，我们一起制作你的彩塑。”靠在Steve胸膛里的男孩搂住了他的手臂，大概是男孩首次主动回映了他的拥抱

“Sure！”金发男人在男孩耳后落下几个轻吻，便相拥入睡

 

现在

“Steve!我也许知道Rumlow会在哪里！”“我想我也知道了，我已经在路上了，你来吗？”

几分钟后，Steve和Bucky在一处小路上相遇，两个人都知道这次最有可能找到少年的地点了

“是Natasha提醒了我，如果不是她把Hill的彩塑换回来摆在床头，我还没想到。”女友把姬友的彩塑换在床头，把他这男友的挤了出去，她自己的则换给了Hill，这对女士真是时刻都惦记着对方

“我也看到了Sharon的彩塑才想到的。”那个加了丝带，在底座上写着Skull字样的彩塑，那是当年Rumlow向母亲发出的求救信号

“你当初可是折在了彩塑上！”Bucky还记得挂彩的Steve顶头满头鲜血出现，凶器竟然是破碎的美国队长彩塑

“右边双翼结的蝴蝶结，是Sharon和Brock间的秘密信号。”妻子和儿子间的小秘密，双结在左代表平安，双结在右代表有大麻烦了

“所以，你也认为他会在那！”Bucky觉得和老友间的默契应该他们想到一起了

“我们发现他的地方！”也是Sin克隆他并诞下他的地方，早该想起那里！

注释：

未来毕加索：这个素材取自复仇者先锋美国队长漫画，出自吧唧之口他戏称自己可能是下一个毕加索

真两性畸形：性腺生殖器及性征具有男女两性的特点，即具有卵巢和睾丸，外生殖器可为女性、男性或二者混合型。（个人认为这就是真实生活中的“ABO”）

12计划（三）

“Damn it！Bucky！”Rumlow叫他一起制作彩塑只为搞到他的指纹！不得不承认那孩子的想法非常大胆，“那次差点让我失去他！”

“我知道这样不近人情，如果那孩子真的出了什么事我们一定会审判你，都是你活该！”Bucky真感觉老友当初的错误不值得去理解或是同情

“所以我才叫你跟我一起来，如果有什么……你就不要客气。”“能够揍你，乐意之至。”Bucky是阻止Steve的保险拴

 

 

在基地入口处，弥漫着强烈的尘土和火药味。二人一至保持沉默，只是不约而同加快了脚下的速度，迎面的粉尘来不及拂去，他们只想尽快找到少年

在以前囚禁男孩的密室里找到了少年，原来是间不透光的密室，现在有悠悠的月光透进来。断裂的墙体如同恶意中伤的残肢断臂，洁白的封皮上烧成焦黑的边缘仿佛这里有过激烈的交火，而倚坐在断墙洞口上那个黑发棕眼的少年转头看着来者

“在这里开了个窗让光线透进来，的确好了很多对吗？父亲。”在月光下，少年的双眼如夜行动物般闪烁着明亮的光泽。Rumlow绻起一条腿趑在墙洞上，另一条腿自然地低垂并且轻轻前后摆动

可以在这里开扇窗吗？父亲。曾经苍白的男孩指向现在他栖身的那面墙，但他被拒绝了，他仍然得继续他黑暗无光的日子。男孩笑得悲伤，他脸上挂着释然的微笑，但双眼向下望让男人看不到他真正的表情，只是颤抖着上扬嘴角

“父亲，那我们一起制作你的彩塑吧。”男孩重重吸了鼻子手指滑过内外眼角，最后他用轻松笑脸冲着男人，在制作中，他们数次十指相叠。都是男孩按在了男人手上，然后男孩很快放开，继续若无其事地继续着其他的步骤，等真正完工时他们自己也以色彩斑斓

“我现在改变主意了，我不想让你把它带走了，父亲。”在Steve整理好着装准备再次离开时，男孩提出了他的意见，他有些胆怯地看着他父亲。“我，我希望它代替父亲陪着我。”

“Brock，那就让它白天陪着你，晚上我来陪着你。”吻在男孩水润的双唇上，一种鼓动开始在身体里涌动，他已经有日子没和那孩子亲热了。在他的手指沿着男孩脖子下滑到胸前时，男孩眼中的惊恐一闪既逝

近期Sharon开始频繁地询问儿子的事情，譬如他在学校哪个班级由哪个老师教导？这些基本问题Steve会和熟人串话，为妻子解答疑问，Sharon也是特工她暗自去寻找过，但儿子所在班级的老师和丈夫口径一致。并且学生们在校外进行实地学习，分布在不同的营地里，但她私下里问过许多孩子他们说并没有一个叫Brock Rumlow的学生在这班级

虽然教师们告诉她孩子们会调班，甚至还拿出了Rumlow和同学们的集体照，但她相信这里面一定有她不知道的隐情，那她的孩子现在究竟在哪？她甚至找到了当初试验室的同事，他们只是说Rumlow在参加了那个实验且成功后就去神盾学校了，但他们游弋的眼光暴露了他们妄图在掩饰什么一样

她开门见山地询问丈夫，Steve微笑着答应她下次带她一起去看望儿子，只是他一次都没兑现过承诺。他只是更投入到工作中，直到某天她无意间发现了彩塑底座上的Skull字样，一道闪电穿过大脑

有可能是那个地方！她冒雨到达了那里，Sin克隆并生下Rumlow的基地，门前那熟悉的哈雷，Steve果然在欺瞒她

在那间密闭的房间里她找到了儿子，男孩裹在浴巾里颤抖不已，牙齿打颤的声音很明显，仿佛在外面淋了很长时间的雨一样。男孩惊恐地看着她丈夫，发抖的手中拿着半截破碎的沾血彩塑，Steve扶额的指间有挡不住的血在流淌

“Brock。”轻声地呼唤让男孩惊吓地抖掉了手里的彩朔，陶土和水泥地发出磕碰的响声，男孩呆滞的双眼看向呼唤他的声源。对上没有焦距的眼神，Sharon知道男孩不再是从前她的那个Rumlow了

“Brock，是妈妈。”从男孩记事起，Sharon从没见到他哭泣得如此绝望和崩溃

 

 

“Sharon，在你向我们发出求助信号时，我们还以为Rumlow被人绑架并且目的是为引出Steve。”正统厄金斯血清的魅力不受时代变迁的影响，当初13号特工已经焦急得语无伦次地自责，正如她得知是自己向Steve打出了夺命狙击时一样，Natasha为她端上一杯热咖啡。“这次有Bucky跟着，他不会让Steve再对那孩子做什么的。”

“Sarah睡着了，其实你大可以通知我们去找你的。”Hill帮忙哄着Sarah入睡后便加入了讨论，红发女人霸气地揽住她的腰一起并排入座。“有Barnes在，会有人阻止。”

“但是，我没料到Steve会，做得那么过分。”当医生表情怪异地呼唤她交谈时，她真切体验到触目惊心的感觉

病房内的护士们个个红着眼圈，医生小心奕奕掀开男孩下体的单子，Sharon的泪水无法控制地流下来。男孩本应是阴囊的位置上出现属于女性的阴道和阴唇，医生说男孩体内的男女双性生殖器官仍保留。最棘手的是不能将它们分离，男性的睾丸和女性的卵巢互为一个共生系统，无法分离独立，性器也只留下短短一小截头部，更打击的是这孩子遭受过很长时间的性侵

“那都过去了。”本以为记忆清除装置能让Rumlow过上全新的生活，但是他的记忆还是恢复了，当时看到Bucky和Steve倒在卫生间里Natasha就知道结果了。“有些事必须是要去面对的。”

“你不相信你的丈夫和儿子吗？Sharon。”“不，我相信。”

 

“拆房的确是你的强项。”肩上一沉，Bucky在揶揄他之后，直接越过他走向少年

“小子，你翅膀硬了，连你导师都敢设计了。”摩拳擦掌的Bucky恼怒的低气压让夜更加深沉，从小到大James Buchnan Barnes阅历无数，竟然让他的学生摆了一道，并成为大多数女性茶余饭后的经典话题。Natasha说他和Steve状似亲密地共眠在卫生间的趣事在全神盾一直是谈论话题榜前三名，为什么一定是他和Steve，把他们绑定在一起是种流形趋势吗？

“要时刻保持警惕。”Rumlow眨眨眼睛，他定定地看着导师。一身黑衣的男人完美地和夜色匹配，他能感受到男人的怒气，以及听到他指关节作响的声音。一般Bucky这个样子，就会有人倒霉了，但Rumlow肯定他导师不会真的揍他，或是舍得揍他

“这可是你教我的，所以，你怎么可以忘记呢？”少年手里把玩着一把匕首，那匕首很眼熟，“即使是熟悉的人，对吗？导师？”

“你……”这小子什么时候摸走了他的匕首？

“你知道我们担心你吗？”被冬兵捉住双肩按在那里，背后突出的墙砖硌疼了背部。Rumlow挺起身体，搂住冬兵的脖子送上了自己，导师短碎坚硬的胡须扎得面颊痛痒难忍

“你知道你在干什么吗？”Bucky托着少年的后脑分开他们的唇，薄薄一层的透明唾液覆盖在Rumlow浅色的唇上，少年的嘴唇品尝起来像熟透了的蜜桃水润多汁

“接吻……”他陷在了冬兵狂热的亲吻中，连Rumlow自己都没想到Bucky会回吻他陪着他一起疯，而且这么狂热。余光看到金发男人略有不满的脸色，悄悄和导师耳语。“父亲真小气呢。”


	6. 成长篇(13-19)

13

男孩带着暖意的棕眼看着他父亲的方向，Steve就是执着得可怕，譬如他为了从军冒诚信危机不断更改着个人信息。即使他那时骨瘦如柴、顽疾缠身，但碰到不平的事情时，他总是去维护着他的正义，即使那是他力所不能及的

四只蓝眸短时地相撞，他看到老友眼中的认真，但在他对这孩子做了那些事后。也许他的真诚无法再传达给Rumlow，Bucky也不想去为好友辩解什么，Steve应该为自己当初的行为负责

“跟谁回去你自己决定。”Bucky的手指在Rumlow下巴处搔痒，这简直就是他在哄闹脾气小动物一个模式，但少年可不认为导师会有耐心去照顾心爱的小动物。想想他以前见到的，不是忘记饲养饿跑的，就是喂多了撑死的

“有些事，我得和父亲说。”轻轻一口气吹到Bucky的蓝眼里，久战沙场的冬兵当然也没躲过这个“偷袭”。他轻拍了少年的屁股一巴掌做为惩戒，带着微笑的，看到这类似调情的一幕Steve没来由地心烦

“父亲，我想了很久……”少年鼓足勇气走近金发男人，这个如神一般高尚存在的男人，他在他面前显示了他做为人的阴暗面

之前，这男人是他生活中唯一追求的终极目标，一个他认为没可能追及的目标。现在，他不再对男人存在任何遐想，他只希望他们能做对普通的“父子”就好

“不论再做什么，都改变不了现状，我仍是个有女孩器官的特殊男孩。”他怨恨过男人为他增加了女性外生殖器官，但他的双性特性写在了基因里性腺甚至无法独立存在，也许他亲生父母就是因为这个原因才遗弃他的

回想着几年前男人托起他脸颊的样子，父亲也许比Bucky略懂修整边幅，至少没有那些扎手的短硬胡须。这也许就是成家男人的优势，有个妻子会更加注重打理自己，Rumlow托起男人英俊的脸。慢慢覆上自己的唇，在父亲的舌头侵入口腔时闭合牙关，血腥味在唇齿间蔓延

“对不起，父亲。”金发男人含着满口鲜血，浅色的眉毛拧了拧。Rumlow得承认他是故意的，就如从前男人强行给他更甚现在好几倍的痛，他现在依稀还有父亲滚烫的性器侵入身体中的恐惧

“B、Block……”男人因为舌头上的伤口连吐字都有些不清晰了

“这还真是你自找的，Steve。”Bucky介入，他看着狼狈的老友，没有一点同情

“Rumlow也应该有对你说过疼吧？”Bucky凝视着少年，Rumlow抿唇不语。能言善辩的美国队长词穷了，他被欲望支配，对男孩做了很不好的事

等Bucky反映过来时，Rumlow已经将Steve撂倒在地，坐在男人身上一拳接着一拳地痛打被他称为父亲的男人，每次都有骨肉的闷响伴随着淡淡的血腥。而老友既不还手也不抵挡，任由男孩发泄他累积的怨恨，有液体滑过他肿胀的脸颊，是Rumlow的眼泪

“你为什么要那么做！你为什么替我做了选择！你征求过我的意见吗！为什么呀……”从那个兴高采烈一心想帮父亲的孩子，他天真地认为参加了父亲说的那个什么实验就了事，但那只是连环陷阱的第一步。该做的，不该做的，道德的，背德的全在那天之后发生

“我只是想得到你的认可，可你为什么这么对我……”Steve抬手抚摸着少年的后脑，最后把哭泣的少年压在自己胸口。他和儿子一起流泪，他也在问着自己为什么如此对待这个一心喜爱自己的孩子，Bucky一直做侧观不语的那个

“需要我再补揍你一顿吗？”Bucky遮挡住了那一线微弱的月光，逆光下的眼神戏谑中含着犀利。听着Rumlow悲痛的叙述，他非常不介意再揍老朋友一顿，Steve可是非常抗打的，即使他现在已经被打得够狠

“……”欲哭无泪就是这感觉了，不过Bucky并没痛打他，他很哥们地拉起他。并且为情绪激动的学生打了针镇定剂，他将少年软倒的身体护在臂弯里

“我要抢走你儿子。”还好机械臂并没有感知神经元，不然冬兵现在铁定会惨叫，Steve抠掉了机械臂上的金属片。Oh，这可是新换上的，不客气地又给了Steve肿胀的面部一下子

“Rumlow近期最不想见的就是你了，承认或是否认，那都是事实。”当他们进来找到少年时，Rumlow的表情就在传递着这个信息，那个看似调情的吻是少年在故意激Steve。“你们都需要一些时间。”

 

 

“你们找到Brock了吧，Steve？”开门的瞬间，Sharon被她看到的情景惊到了。一个被打得鼻青脸肿的Steve，她丈夫的样子难道是被某些恶棍打击报复的结果？从Steve另一侧出现的Bucky则指了指他们身后的车子，从车窗中不难看出有个人在里面

“我真是太高兴了！”看到儿子平安Sharon喜极而泣

“为找回儿子高兴，还是为你丈夫被痛欧一顿高兴。”Bucky总是时刻不忘挤兑他，Steve的伤可有够瞧，就算他有4倍的恢复力，明天也绝对是“无脸”见人了

“小伙子下手可不轻，不过好在美国队长时刻不离头盔。”一句话逗笑了Sharon，美国队长不是靠脸在吃饭，况且有那么一下还是冬兵造成的

“Bucky，帮我照顾好他。”恋恋不舍地看着后车座中沉睡的男孩，Steve想把Rumlow的一切深深刻在脑子里

Bucky没有回答，他只是向队长敬了个军礼，一如几十年前在他遇见厄金斯博士那一晚。不过那个瘦小的Steve Rogers成为了美国队长，而Bucky Barnes成为了冬兵，和Steve一样舍不得儿子还有Sharon，但是为了Rumlow他们必须放手

“Steve，给他些时间，Brock需要时间。”在车子消失在视野外，Sharon把手指插进丈夫的大掌中，Steve回握住

“我明白。”他都明白，但是那份积累的爱意日久开始变得沉重，他是应该让Rumlow适应调整生活的节奏，只是他无法阻止自己对他的想念

“有Bucky照顾他你应该放心，Natasha可说过Bucky非常的爱乌及乌。”Sharon靠进丈夫的怀里，儿子和Bucky在一起明显比跟Steve要轻松

“我当然放心把他交给Bucky，实际上，我才是真正被Bucky及乌的那个。”老友亲口承认的，如今Bucky只是没意识到他对Rumlow不止限于长辈对晚辈的疼爱。Steve想通了，只要儿子能生活得幸福就好，这才是他的希望

 

 

一周之后的夜晚，围着浴巾一身清爽的Rumlow走在通往他睡房的路上，他身后两人的距离外是他那和黑夜浑然一体的导师。阴霾的脸色令冬兵看起来像是性事中断一样窘，少年在闪身入室前瞟了眼导师的下体，对上冬兵严厉的双眼，Rumlow一耸肩消失在门后

他们方才呆过浴室中重新亮起了灯，噼啪的水声响起来，同时还有女性欢快的交谈声。本应值班的Natasha回来了，这房子本是在Natasha名下的资产，她只是提供无家可归的冬兵住

回到卧室，Bucky拿起自己的枕头和被褥把它们和自己一起扔在客厅的沙发上，Natasha带Hill一起回来的。通常三人行时，他都是最后注定会落单的那个，没有哪个男人妄图同时驾驭黑寡妇和空中战舰指挥官的疯狂想法

“Bucky，你怎么躺在沙发上？”某个一看就是明知故问的臭小子手拿半只切开的橙子站到他旁边，那半只新鲜的橙子中充满水分的果肉散发着泌鼻的甜香。穿着毛巾浴衣的Rumlow顶着他半干的黑发挤进导师身边沙发的空位里，男人强壮的身体几乎占据了所有，他的屁股贴着冬兵的胯，这亲密的距离对冬兵就是种煎熬

“臭小子，给我滚回去睡觉！”少年一口咬上多汁的橙肉，明亮的汁液在少年手腕上拉出蜿蜒的痕迹，Rumlow舌面沿那路径舔到手掌底部。红润的舌在皮肤衬托下更显鲜艳，少年的整个状态呈现着诱惑，冬兵费力地吞咽着口水，口干舌燥的感觉越发明显

“等我吃完这橙子就乖乖去睡，导师。”他挤了瘫在那里不动的冬兵，但Bucky铁了心赶少年回去睡觉，就是不让半分。少年白了导师一眼，把橙子叼在嘴里，翻身跨坐在男人腹部

窘了，冬兵瞪大眼睛怒视着没大没小的学生，一个斗转星移，他们调换了位置

“你就不能学得调情之外的东西？”把少年压进沙发里，蓝瞳的深处是燃烧的烈火，某个部分的存在感越发不可忽略。压低他们的距离，下巴上的胡茬摩擦着少年的耳朵。“你谁学的这些东西？”

“当然是我的导师和父亲。”少年跟他们住的几年里，没少接触过他们的调情场面，而他父亲甚至亲身指导过他

“而且刚刚在浴室，别说你没动心，Bucky。”少年特意用另一侧大腿摩擦着导师的手，此刻的Bucky正一手按在少年一侧大腿根的内面，情况暧昧又色情

“Fuck!Rumlow！”有其他的部分扫过手掌，那个是！“你浴衣下面竟然什么都不穿！”

14

"我不是有穿了浴袍？你才什么都没……"逐渐提高的音量让冬兵急忙捂住了少年滔滔不绝的嘴，果然浴室方向稀哗的水声骤停

“哪个什么都不穿？Bucky，是你吧！”顶着流水红发的脑袋从门后闪现，随便拿毛巾擦了下，全身洗澡水的Natasha让人联想到出水莲高洁、雅气，换了吧唧就像被人打了借水遁逃脱过后的狼狈

“Nata……”在导师分神做答之际，Rumlow用脚顶起Bucky着实的腹肌一个翻身踢，冬兵向前一翻身就地打个滚从沙发上出来了

“你不是有穿吗？就那么想争裸露狂？”Natasha眼中同样闪烁着戏谑，那个四角裤还和她的一套内衣互为情侣款

“师母，Bucky是说让我不要穿。”黑色的毛巾制浴袍，配上纯色的黑发，让少年看起来有那么一丝丝勾魂使者的感觉

“barnes先生，你怎么可以让……”看来被这话惊吓得不仅冬兵一个

“WOW！”在Hill听到冬兵不让少年穿时有点情绪激动地想出来，结果把前面的Natasha挤了出来。黑寡妇才没会轻易被看光，在她出来的瞬间猫低身体只让Bucky和Rumlow看到一个光裸美女的侧身，犹如上世纪Bucky在时代广场上艺术课时的美女画模，到现在他还会报怨当时不时宜的尿急让他错过了看光美女

“Sorry，Nata！”一条浴巾不偏不倚地盖住了红发特工妙曼的身体，Natasha顺手一块香皂直直向着没过饱眼福的Bucky拽过去

“只不过是块香皂，Nat。”Bucky轻易地接住了飞袭过来的香皂，平时冬兵的保留让大家都忽视了他身手有多棒

“只是块香皂，Bucky。”Rumlow无辜地手持香皂对着导师叹气，冬兵的脸上一道斜着的泡沫印记，“狰狞”的可笑

“真想让我扒光你。”“借你几个胆子，来呀~”少年知道他导师不是不敢是不会，这个男人不会伤害他

“猥亵未成年会判坐牢吗？”“看情节了，超级英雄犯这罪要量刑加倍。”两位美女已经在分析如何能给冬兵“定罪”了，原来“众叛亲离”现在就特指他

“那你还是去当遛鸟狂吧，顶多是圈几天就放出来了！”少年惊慌地为导师选条“正路”，Bucky开始思考，他是不太宠这个学生了，把恩师掰成流氓

 

 

“Bucky。”在Natasha挽着Hill进了主卧后，少年占据了Bucky的沙发，他居高临下地看着得寸进尺的臭小子，次卧一直是这小鬼专用现在来和他抢客厅？

“入夜了，客厅凉飕飕的。”冬兵的不满和牢骚在少年一个小小的寒颤下烟消云散，他用自己的被单盖住少年

“我抗冻。”冬兵当然抗冻，不说他之前几十的的冰冻休眠，即使他苏醒的大半时间里他也在前苏联的冰天雪地中。“冷就回卧室去。”

“我们一起回，都说抗冻的人，他们本身就经历过更加凶残的寒冷。"少年一改嘻皮笑脸，他认真地看着月光下冬兵的面孔。“不论其他人的想法如何，我是这么认为。”少年放松地将自己的头枕在冬兵腿上，有着笑意的棕眼闪烁着光辉

“你认为我比你父亲好？或是你认为我能比Steve温柔多少？”用力托住少年的下颌，让Rumlow的后脑撞在钢铁一样坚硬的胸膛上，卡住脸的金属手晃过锐利的光芒

“现在害怕了吗？”摇摇少年的脸，他用的是金属手，那致命的武器曾令许多人不寒而栗。似乎他对这小子是Bucky多过冬兵的感觉，他只看到了导师的光明面，Bucky不否认他对着少年有过刻意隐藏黑暗面

“怕冬兵还是怕金属臂？”身后的人墙抖动了一下，虽然短暂，但是男人确实犹豫了

“这条金属臂是件威风的武器，在它夺取生命的同时它也在保护着另外一些。”Rumlow的双手描绘着那只冷硬不存在血肉和知觉的手，他的手一根根地抚摸着冷硬的金属指。“它们曾经保护过我。”

“而冬兵，他不过是疼爱我的导师的另一个更为神秘身份罢了。”少年抱紧金属手，抬眼向上看着Bucky。“有什么区别吗？我的导师会一直保护我。”少年双手把金属手掌夹在掌心中，这孩子从小就不怕他冰冷的金属臂，就像他从小就亲近排斥他的Steve

“我保证不会伤害你。”Bucky打横抱起Rumlow，一起消失在另一边的次卧门口

 

 

“好了，给我老实睡觉。”把在床上翻滚着，企图让自己更凌乱的Rumlow

松垮的浴袍开咧到肚脐，开敞的衣襟不时会露出深色的胸前两点，它们在毛巾的轻微摩擦下渐渐挺立。深色的浴袍下摆让少年露在外面的大腿更显眼，在Rumlow改变姿势的瞬间，Bucky看到了一部分特殊的器官，虽然只是1/3那种感觉更暧昧

“你真的不要吗？Bucky？你真的不想要我吗？”少年掀开身上的浴袍，在矮小性器头的下面是女性才有的肉质褶皱，刚平静的躁动又重新在下体处聚集

回想到几个小时前，在Rumlow协助Bucky从一组雇佣兵中成功解救人质后，少年低落的神情让导师有些担心。他和Natasha名义上负责教导他一些作战方法，但他们几乎没怎么亲身指导过他，因为少年天赋异亶,凡是他看过的他的身体细胞就会牢记。再艰难的动作也是，并且少年会运用得比原创者更得道，这曾经让这两位导师都暗羡不已

被战友们拉住庆功的Bucky见不到学生无心应酬，他借口离开人群去寻找Rumlow，最后他在一个偏僻的小角落里找到了学生。Rumlow靠着墙角绻坐在地上，他双臂抱膝头埋在双臂间，越发显得孤单、凄凉

“Hi，小子。”Bucky挨着Rumlow坐在地上，他点燃一支烟

“来，嘬一口。”他将少年的头扒拉了出来，将烟卷塞入少年的嘴里

“咳咳……”一拳擂在男人的胸肌上，少年咳得红了眼睛带着泪花，然后一个重拳擂在胃部，让Bucky咧了嘴

“这是一种解压的方式，我就用这个。”Bucky又吸了一大口，他在首次真正击毙敌人时也有过不适应，他偶尔发现了吸烟可以缓解压力。不过这要让Steve夫妇或是Natasha他们知道他让少年吸烟，估计不是被狠削一顿就能结事的

“我本可以不杀他的。”少年一颗泪珠顺着眼角下落，就在刚刚，他打爆了一个雇佣兵的头，脑浆迸裂的场面在记忆里回放

“你是为了解救人质。”Bucky搂过学生，轻轻拍着他的背，除了他“生母”Sin，他还没接触过任何称得上血腥的人或事

“我有选择，我可以打爆他的手而非头！”少年的作战服上现在还有着泥土和血腥味，一阵阵令人作呕的感觉涌上来

“这是战争，死亡避免不了。”这是场争夺资源的战斗，他们的任务是去解救被绑架的科学家，他看着少年侧脸的擦伤皱眉。Rumlow躲开了一个偷袭者的枪击，但他不可避免地受了伤，所以冬兵折断了那个家伙的脖子

“我在他口袋里发现了这个。”一张带血的照片，那个被他杀死看起来和他差不多大的人，他身边有两个比他还小的孩子，都一副严重营养不良的样子

“如果我当初没被你们发现，我是不是也会和他一个下场？”Rumlow的泪化开了照片上的血，这是个有故事的佣兵，Rumlow透过他仿佛看到了另一个自己

“他就是我另一条……”被Bucky按住以吻缄封，少年朦胧的泪眼让他看起来如此绝望

“我不会让那种事情发生！”冬兵狂乱地亲吻着少年裸露在外的每寸肌肤，他甚至能想象得到少年被Steve囚禁的日子里，那种濒危特种发出的震撼之美

15

“Bucky?”Rumlow没想到这次导师竟然异常开通，往常都是他故意诱惑这男人也从不越举，他都怀疑他是冬兵的时候被打磨掉了性欲，同样是“老年人”他父亲Steve就不是这样，或许只针对他？

“Eh？”脸被冬兵扶正后又开始着连绵的轻啄

“Bucky!”黑发少年搂住导师的脖子，热情地回吻冬兵，男人身上的火药味让他安心，长满枪茧的手掌钻进衣摆

“你想在这里？”少年拉出冬兵入侵的手，Bucky不满极具弹性和平滑手感的肌肉与皮肤突然的离开。他的蓝眼里全是不满意，而少年则直接掀起上衣要脱下来

"我们回家去。"粗暴地将短T揪下来，虽然非常想要野战，但是Rumlow的身体他现在不想和人分享，即使是看的也不想

"Hey，是谁信誓旦旦地说他还有个庆祝会的！"不然他早就洗过澡换个地方去伤感了，起码会比现在清爽！

"管他是谁说过的。"几乎是半拖半拉地带着Rumlow在掩人耳目的情况下脱离现场

这条专用的“逃生”秘道太棒了！都没有人来打扰，他们顺利回到了家，他的导师在成为冬兵之前就是个逃逸高手。Bucky的逃脱可是他得意的技能之一，在成为冬兵后，他把这项技能上升成了艺术，一项多数人望尘莫及的鬼魅艺术

不过小鬼一反常态把跟在他后面的冬兵推出了浴室，这是突发情况，Bucky还认为学生会把他拉进去。但这种，他被推出来锁在门外的情况，他是没想过

“Rumlow，开门。”低沉的嗓音有着威严、怒气，更多的他担心Rumlow，毕竟首次击毙敌人的压力对任何人都是一道坎

“让我进去，开门。”语气在不知不觉间已经温柔下来，少年也许需要一个聆听者，他可以当那个倾听人

“Bucky，我知道你担心我。”Rumlow的声音清晰地从反锁的门后传出来，他背靠在门板上

“请我一个人静静，就是你给我最大的安慰。”Rumlow疲惫地让身体下滑，门外，Bucky也跟着他下滑的身影蹲低身体直到手掌接触了地面

破坏一扇门对Bucky来说微不足道，但他要给Rumlow足够的私人空间，的确有些事情是分享不了只能独自消化的。时间在一分一秒地流逝，Bucky盯着时钟，秒针已经绕了60圈

“Rumlow？”水声沙沙地流淌，但没听见少年的应答，又呼唤了一声仍旧是水声

“Rumlow！”最终还是硬闯了进来，Bucky担心少年洗得时间太久会脱水或是有什么其他的意外

他闯进来时，Rumlow正闭着眼睛让涓涓细流从头顶灌溉而下，健康的肌肤在水流的冲洗下发着柔和的光泽，少年的感觉和画展里展示的画中人一样具有艺术气息。而且少年的手正在胯下，在轻轻清洗着腿间的缝隙

“抱歉，我以为你……我先出去……”大名鼎鼎的冬兵首次方寸打乱，他学着Steve的样子举起门板充作“盾”，挡住自己的脸要多滑稽有多滑稽。他跟Natasha共浴过这事大概早就抛之脑后了

“要不？一起洗？”果然男人从门板的一边露出他的脸，有些犹豫，原来他导师还知道有羞耻这东西的。“你顺便把门给修好。”

Bucky三两下修理好被他暴力拆卸的门板，一双湿淋淋的手拉住手臂，这个小子越发地迷人了。Rumlow将他拉到水流下，热水冲洗着疲惫紧张的身体，松懈、舒爽的感觉一点点取代疲劳

“你怎么站在水柱之外？”Bucky反应到他的进入让少年离开了热水的范围，他把Rumlow拉进来，轻揉着少年背后有些发凉的皮肤

“Bucky，我想让你抚摸我。”Rumlow站在水下，双手抱肩，沉默的等待冬兵的回应，导师既不答应也没反对

“你看，就像这样。”Rumlow抓起冬兵的手按在自己的胸膛上，引导着它向下，滑过胸线掠过腹部一步步向着禁区前进。在Bucky的手指感觉到柔软的肉唇触碰，他的手已经抵达少年双腿间，直直抵在他的胯部。那个滚烫的饱满肉唇是……

“Rumlow！该死的小鬼！你知道你在做什么！”Bucky抽回手，他改捉住少年的肩膀，“你怎么都不自重！”

“自重？Bucky，自从我变成这样后，我就没有那东西了！”Rumlow失控地大吼，他特别的体质让他注定不能像个正常的男人或是女人一样生活，果然Bucky不想碰他这样非男非女的身体

“你出去，出去！”Rumlow悲伤地望着导师，他快速退到了水柱里，所以他脸上的看不出是泪水还是洗澡水

“Rumlow……”“放手！”少年奋力想挣扎出男人的怀抱，但是他每次挣开都回被男人更紧的回抱

“如果你不爱我，就别让我误会并产生奢望！”如果冬兵是怜悯他才对他好，他宁可不要！这样就不会有希望，就不会有痛苦，他首次的希望是想得到父亲的关注，结果他得到的回报是什么？这个怪异的身体，这是他想醒却不可能苏醒的噩梦

“Rumlow，听我说好吗，其实我……”抓住奋力挣扎的少年，但少年根本听不进去他说的任何话

冬兵直接用行动让Rumlow了解他的认真程度，他在亲吻少年的胯下，当短小的性器被口舌照顾时，异样的舒爽感窜升

“现在，你说我是不是认真的？”见少年不回话，舌头扫过那条敏感的缝隙，Rumlow忍耐不住打颤

“我们来接吻吧。”冬兵浮现出邪恶的笑容，他将脸埋进Rumlow的胯下，亲吻落在了那条缝隙上，冬兵的胡须刺激得阴道收缩，里面开始有湿濡的感觉

“放手……”气喘吁吁地摆脱掉冬兵的“骚扰”，男人活动着机械臂逼近，挺立的性器坠在腿间很有份量

“招惹我了，你可要负责到底的，Rumlow。”手指抚摸着秘道入口，不时分开保护着入口肉唇

“你听！是不是有什么声音？”酥软的胳膊拍打着男人结实的肌肉，他确定听到动静

“你不是想反悔？”箭已在弦上，不能让这小子反悔！不过Bucky也听到了动静，Shit!

“神盾今晚竟然会停电！”“说让你去我家吧。”“我家比较近啦~”是Natasha和Hill！

“你快软回去……”少年压低音量，他导师不能一柱擎天的出去，Rumlow发誓Bucky的脸皮和他的头发是一个颜色了

16

“软下来！”Bucky还记得这事不能张扬，他压低嗓音，“怎么也需要几分钟。”

“Um，我去给我们拿浴衣，你先……”Rumlow指指导师傲人的下体，“自行解决。”但愿Bucky能在有限的时间里把棘手问题处理好，现在可是时间紧迫

在门打开一道缝的时候Rumlow窜进了客厅另一边，他找到放置的浴衣，而Bucky那一边浴室的灯顽皮地眨着眼睛，然后灭了

“Hi，Nat老师。”红发女王在Rumlow转过身时已经站在他身后，且擒着笑意打量着出浴的男孩，仿佛在鉴赏着一件耐人寻味的艺术品，这感觉让Rumlow想起了他父亲

“Boy，向你提个建议。”女特工拉起男孩隐约可见胸线的深V衣领，慢慢拢紧，然后手掌轻轻按了下。“下次出浴时衣领不要咧这么大，容易诱人犯罪。”

“Oh~”红发女人笑着捏捏他的下巴，Natasha的感觉像个姐姐或是半个母亲

“你知道，以Bucky那个流氓本性，怕他把持不住。”这么黑自己名义上的男友真的好吗？Bucky,对了！

“Bucky还在浴室里，Hill教官呢？”“Oh no!Hill！”

“Ahhh~”一阵尖锐的女声从浴室方向传过来，同时而来的还有一声巨响。当他们赶过去时Hill尴尬得地在客厅中央大口喘着粗气，脸色红彤得如能滴出鲜血

“Hi，Hill。听我说，深呼吸。”Natasha捧起女指挥官的脸，让她跟着自己的频率一起做着深呼吸

浴室内，Bucky手握一只鞋躺在地上并且全裸着，就是个猥亵未遂的“犯罪”现场

“不是说我去拿浴衣么？你干吗还要光着出来吓人？”把浴衣扔在导师脸上，如果是Natasha看见还好些，Bucky就一定要把脸丢到神盾局去

“刚刚没亮着灯，我不知道里面有人！”Hill更没想到里面还有个裸男，一向冷静的神盾长官也被这突发事件搞得惊魂未定

“你关灯干吗？”为了制造阴错阳差的机会？Rumlow斜睨着Bucky，这家伙快速恢复正常是不是跟那一脚有直接关系？

“灯自己的故障。”仿佛为印证Bucky话的真实性，浴室陷入黑暗中。当事人很无辜，在他恢复浴室的光明同时听到一声响，黑发的女人惊讶地站在浴室门口，在他们都反应过来前Hill已经一脚踹在男人腹部，而Bucky将那只鞋从主人那里夺了下来

“Bucky，这里还有除我外的女士。”Natasha的眼刀丢过来，Bucky这个露鸟狂，她可不希望这以后会成为Hill的又一个顽固噩梦

“Bucky，你跟Boy共浴了吧。”Natasha跟Bucky进入着私下交流，女特工非常肯定这说法，男孩可是拿着两个浴衣出来。Bucky在浴室，而Rumlow也明显是刚刚披上浴衣

“Nata~”冬兵硬是把提高的竟是憋回嗓子里，他现在就和缺氧呼吸困难的人一样出着冷汗，Natasha袭击了他的胯下

“别让真的抓到你对他做什么！”在差点废了他之后，那谜样女友亲吻了他，尖细的指尖轻滑过乳首让男人身躯一震

 

 

“Nat可警告过我……”把男孩从身上弄下来，“不让我对你有……”扫过Rumlow那尴尬的器官，冬兵的眼神还是在那上面逗留了一下，小巧的阴唇形状漂亮、饱满。没有不对称或是色泽不饱和的问题，它们就是精心打造过的艺术品，在保护着那条更加神秘、充满向往的通道

“你会畏惧警告？Mr Barnes永远是个刺头儿！”语气里都是对Bucky的所谓警告不屑一顾，冬兵从来都不是听命令的标准大兵，他向来都是异类

“你总不会越老越没种吧……”在臭小子谈到老和没种时，冬兵面部神经在不受控地跳动，做为学生，Rumlow就不尊敬他这导师

“我只是不想弄哭你。”纨绔的轻佻笑容让冬兵性感得惑人，好奶爸刹那变身邪气男友，血肉的手指围绕着男孩肚脐打圈

“我早就不是那个只会哭的小孩了。”温热的气息吹进冬兵的耳朵，男孩在结实的胸侧肌上咬了一口，一串吻沿着侧身一直到腹部

“我没教过你这些。”挑着下巴让男孩抬起头，审视的蓝眼和Rumlow对视

“只是你没教过。”这不是谎言，冬兵一直是个好导师，训练他武术和技巧。至于调情，大部分就让父亲承担吧

爬到冬兵身上，以他单薄的身体当然掩挡不住男人强壮的身形，双臂同时感觉着冰与火的不同触感。分开的双腿间，那个属于女性的外在器官在缓慢地摩擦着男人的小腹，胯下的肌肉在逐渐变硬。Rumlow正在轻舔的胸肌上析出一层细汗，淡淡的咸味，导师深色的乳首被他舔弄得挺立，男人有力的心跳从胸膛中传过来

被揽住腰拉上来，冬兵带笑的蓝眸里是赞许，绵长的深吻中，少年的手探入导师的内裤。似有意似无意地撩拨着冬兵的雄伟，即使那东西已经软趴趴地呆在那团毛发中，但是程度依然不可小窥

“Rumlow。”少年支起身体，退到冬兵胯间将巨大的性器含进口中，虽然那将他的嘴撑得酸痛，但他还是努力地吞吐着越发胀大的性器

“别吞那么深，你喉咙会不舒服。”虽然紧窒的喉部肌肉让Bucky的坚挺更满足，但当他硕大的顶端入侵那圈肌肉时少年皱紧的眉头让他捕捉到了，他不想为了自己的享受而让Rumlow难受

“你不相信我能做得更好？”“我相信，但我不希望你难受。”

17

冬兵起身，放倒少年，托起他的臀部

“Hi!Bucky！”导师的脸正对着他具有双性象征的生殖器官，那两套器官一直都Rumlow的心理壁垒，他在男人或是女人那边都没有固定的领地

“Rumlow，给我看看它们。”抓紧少年想并拢的腿，不论是那如嫩芽一样的小小性器，还是被加强的花瓣都是……“它们都那么的精致。”少年的身体像泄了气的球瘫软下来

那像没发育好器官的小性器被冬兵含入口中，男人的手指摆弄着质感均匀的肉唇，轻轻吸吮着轻柔的噬咬感带来不同的新感

“Ok，Bucky，可以了。”他的下体已经潮湿难耐，他需要什么来填充他，导师是他除父亲以外最喜欢的男性，所以他希望那个能爱他也会让他回报爱的男人能是冬兵

“不要太心急，Boy。”食指与中指位于缝隙两侧，轻轻向两边推开

那层贴合在一起的柔软组织一点点被打开，里面水嫩的膜壁一缓慢地呈现在眼前，颜色鲜艳得如一尘不染的净地。联想到这条通道将要接受他性器的入侵，抵挡不住的热浪就冲击着四肢百骸

男孩的脚跟似有意又无意地轻磕他的胯骨，再划过腹股沟最后再落回床上，这看似不经意的刺激让冬兵的下腹鼓胀难耐，下体在隐隐泛着钝痛

“Wow，Rumlow，你这神奇的孩子！”冬兵在阴道入口前看到那层肉色的膜质组织，手指点在那里稍稍施力，那有弹性的组织似乎在阻止着手指的入侵

“父亲曾经说过，它修复得很快……”男孩抿唇想微笑，但他却眼前一热，上扬的嘴角颤抖着被拉下

“你父亲？他就是个混蛋。”抹掉男孩脸颊上的泪迹，这孩子应该在生理课堂上了解这些，而不是由Steve带他亲身实践这些

“是不是会疼？”在冬兵做出入侵的试探动作时，他观察到男孩一瞬的痛楚表情

“大概，只是心理作用……”Rumlow自己用手指揉了揉那里，看来那里真得又变紧绷了。“Bucky，你得先突破这里，才能进到里面。”那被打开的组织分泌出液体，湿润着干涩的通道

“再来！”撑好身体，大腿分开呈现邀请的姿态，如果导师再没行动那就太没用了

“那疼了要发声。”Bucky倒了些乳液在手指上，长驱直入到秘道里，火热的阴道臂马上包裹住手指挤压着它们。在男孩适应后，Bucky才缓慢地抽插了起来，轻柔缓慢得令人心急难耐

“我不是件易碎品！”男孩提高音量吼着导师，摧促他不要过分小心

“那我也要小心点，你不是易碎品，你是我的Boy！”冬兵继续着他不紧不慢的动作，直到男孩收紧大腿舒服的轻呻溢出口，他才把被粘液包围的手指从火热的通道里拿出来

粘稠的白色液体从阴道下部流出来将后穴也一并染湿，收缩的通道带着阴唇一起动，如同迎风舒展的花

“进来吧，Bucky，进来！”Rumlow两手从膝窝穿过，拉起双腿让男人更方便进入他

冬兵为自己带好避孕套，又在上面抹了层润滑剂，火热、坚硬的顶端抵在收缩的入口上，阴唇像花瓣一样露出花心包裹住雄蕊

“Ah ha~”扭曲着绷紧身体，头顶扎进了枕头里

“还疼？对吗！”冬兵马上停止了前进，他轻抚着男孩额头溢出的一层薄汗，Rumlow的通道收紧挽留着导师

“Wo~没关系！没关系。”努力放松的身体示意冬兵继续，但当男人托住他的臀部进入更深时他压抑不住更凄厉的痛呼，大腿根部痉挛着打抖。这反映让冬兵完全退了出去，帮他按揉着抽搐的大腿

“Sorry，再给我些时间。”男孩虚脱地喘息，然后他拿出了扩张器要插入自己的身体

“Ok,Rumlow,Ok！”冬兵按住男孩拿扩张器的手，吻着他的唇、鼻子、眼睛和颈部

“今天你状态不好，到这就好。”从Rumlow手里拿下扩张器把它丢一边，他的boy没准备好，他不想强迫他

“你是不是对我很失望？”咬了咬嘴唇，嗡声嗡气的男孩认为自己一定扫了男人的性质，他只被顶了一下导师就退出去了

“我失望我为什么没早发现你的状况，我差点让你受伤。”耳后和颈部的吻没有侵略性，导师用被单裹紧他们

“别想那么多，我们今后还有很多机会，睡吧。”腰部被金属臂揽住，后背贴上导师的胸膛，男人沉稳的心跳让Rumlow安心

后记：

和电影与主世界那个谦逊风度的美队比起来，我更喜欢终极世界里那个有缺点，也会带着脏口骂人，还会为了儿子痛扁队友的美队（虽然是为了终结红骷髅）。那个角色更像个人，而不是脱离现实太多的虚拟角色，推荐去看看终极复仇者V1漫画。那里，年老的Bucky娶了美队的妻子，继承血清力量且更出色的儿子他X的是红骷髅！这个大家应该早就看过吧，但是感觉真的很好！而且我是看了终极后，确定罗队不黑那简直是不太可能的事，只可惜没有Bucky的充分描写

18

从缝隙钻进来的阳光照射到Rumlow的眼睛上，男孩拉长身体在想离开床铺时腰上的金属臂让他放缓了动作，身后的冬兵没有转醒的迹象他均匀的呼吸证明他仍睡得相当安稳

沉睡中的导师Barnes是个英俊、沉稳、雄性荷尔蒙十足的男人，不修边幅的胡茬给他另一种成熟男性的Feel。轻巧地从冬兵手臂下出身，在他穿好长裤时后背上印了个吻，侧腰被一只手抚摸上面有常年使用兵器而结成的老茧

“你今天没任务的话就再睡会。”Rumlow叹了口气，这么大人了还像巨型无尾熊一样抱住他，男人的毛发也在抚摩着他的皮肤。回手推了推导师的额头，那人却开始亲吻他的耳根，“Bucky？你没睡醒？”

“我早在清晨第一缕阳光透过来时就醒了。”把鼻子顶在学生颈窝

“那你干吗不起来？”“想让你多睡会。”“那我现在起来了……”脸被转过去，一个浅浅的吻落在唇上

“早上好，这是早安吻。”抿唇轻笑的男人和俗套的爱情小电影里的男主角一个模式，不知道是他也看爱情片，或是Barnes先生的本能

“我去洗漱，然后看看可以做什么早餐。”还了个早安吻，顺手再把导师推倒在床上，一个飞吻扔给冬兵

 

餐桌上竟然已经摆好了早餐！Natasha从来都不会做早餐，她会叫外卖，起初刚与他们同住时那些垃圾食品和甜食让他现在还会发怵

“Natasha她们先去神盾了。”那个熟悉的声音让寒冷从Rumlow颈椎骨一直到尾椎骨，金发蓝眼的男人托着一个上还冒着蒸汽的托盘

“父亲！”为什么Steve会出现在这里！

“Morning，Brock。”温柔、甜美的好爸爸笑脸，但是男孩曾经尝试过美国甜心鲜为人知的阴暗面，他不会因为父亲的一个无害笑脸就松懈下来。金发男人也站在离他两米左右的距离，这个既使他们不会太陌生也不会引起男孩紧张的距离

“坐过来，吃早餐。”面包机结束铃声适时响起，Steve取下冒着热气的吐司片涂上黄油，放上煎蛋、培根、蔬菜把它交给Rumlow，男孩一时没反映过来他印象里父亲没做过饭

“这也是你的。”一小碗土豆浓汤同时推到他前面，Steve坐在他对面声音轻柔，“趋热吃啊，别放凉了。”

“这些是？”Rumlow尝了口浓汤，味道还不错也不像是外卖

“如果口味你喜欢，等你回家了我可以做给你吃。”少年只是轻嗯了一声，又忍不住在心里想到，然后再被父亲吃掉？但是在他记忆里Steve似乎就没下过厨房

 

“Yo~Steve，你还真跑到这里当厨师了！”冬兵一点尴尬感没有地晃下来，用肩头的毛巾抹掉了口角的牙膏沫，他接到了Natasha传过来的一张图片，里面正是拿着食材的Steve

“Boy，别看你老爹混蛋，但他手艺的确很赞。”不过是后来Steve好久没下厨做饭了，单从现在食用的土豆浓汤来说，Rumlow也同意。冬兵非常自然地拉开男孩旁边的椅子坐进去，在进食时支撑在桌面的手肘紧紧贴着男孩的，对面的金发男人则努力看着自己的餐盘几乎都没抬起头

“Hi，Steve，有东西喝吗？”一只冒着热气的杯子被老友推到手边，Bucky本以为会是一贯的咖啡，结果是更老套的牛奶。不知哪个在冬兵的资料上注明了他在任务中对牛奶情有独衷，想想吧在冰天雪地的俄国冻土上，牛奶绝对算得上是当时的奢侈品之一。即使他不是James Barnes了，他也不会亏待自己，捡好喝有滋味的东西喝，结果流传下来竟然是牛奶是冬兵最爱的饮品没有之一！

“Come on!Man!你怎么这相信这个？还记得我们从军时，我都托你带的那些所谓'违禁'品吗？”拜托了，Steve你是兄弟的就别把这点也忘记

“Bucky，那可是恶习，而且你当着Brock的面。”Steve眉头皱得死紧，Bucky无疑是在做个Bad Example，但他还是带了那东西带来。他知道老友和儿子在一起，而且从儿时他们两个就在纵容彼此，把另放出来的纸袋交给得逞的老友

“想知道那违禁品是什么吗？”Bucky流氓性十足地轻挑起男孩下巴时，Steve真有种想把他的铁臂卸下用来暴打Bucky的冲动

“啤酒？”趋导师松懈的空当麻利地夺过纸袋翻看，然后鄙夷地斜睨了男人。“竟然是这么小儿科的东西~”

“这才是我最喜欢的饮品，大概没有之一，牛奶才是真正的小儿科！”Bucky好酒，而且在他还是个普通人时就千杯不醉

“早上用它来伴早餐，Bucky你也是个重口味。”只带了一人份的布鲁克林啤酒，Rumlow开启瓶盖将导师手边一个玻璃杯中倾倒深色的泡沫液体，Bucky挑衅地瞟了老友一眼。甜心脸变成苦瓜脸真是太爽快了！男孩拿起酒杯向Bucky眼前送，在他眼前晃了下后方向调转

“Brock!”“Rumlow！”“你还未到饮酒年龄！”二人暂时放下“内部矛盾”，合力抢下了被男孩喝掉一半的啤酒

“Brock！You're devil boy!”被父亲搂在怀里，Rumlow忍住翻眼白的冲动，明明Steve才是那个Devil潜质最棒的人

“Act up!Rumlow！”手腕被导师按住，冬兵更改严肃地将另一半啤酒一饮而尽

“你这都跟谁学的，Um？”对酒精的抵抗力低下是Rumlow从小的一个弊病，在父亲湛蓝的眼睛里他看到了稍微有醉意的自己

“我也很想知道。”另一张覆上来的脸带着坏坏的笑意，不知道是他们谁在轻搔他手腕内侧的皮肤

“学？你们两个谁是正的？跟你们学能是正的吗？”昏沉的大脑让Rumlow放松地躺在Steve腿上，且把另一条腿反搭在冬兵身上

18.2

“哥哥，哥哥！”金发的小姑娘带着甜美的笑容欢快地向他跑过来

“Sarah！”Rumlow张开双臂抱住飞扑上来的小女孩，在他抱着女孩站起来时大地突然间开始摇晃，土地在脚下皲裂

“Sarah!”土地像有意识一样包围住小姑娘，想分开他们。Rumlow紧紧抓着她的手，没有什么能分开他和他女儿，另一只手挖着土壤松散的沙尘在空中飞舞。手里的细小手臂眼见着长大，不消一会儿已经如成年女子般大小

“Hi,Brock！My pretty boy!”一张血红色的骷髅脸，配合邪恶的女音就像某种邪教崇拜的图腾。那张不堪入目的面孔上，应该是笑容的表情扭曲成狰狞可怖的符号，无脸女人如同岩土层里爬上来的腐尸。她拼尽全力想要纠缠上男孩，一声声深情的Brock在敲击着他的心，脑中总有个声音在试图诉说着什么

“你把Sarah还给我！”最主要的是她把Sarah弄没了，在他推开女人的瞬间岩层变成一道门，他跌了进去。面前是个机器，机器里有个婴儿，看见婴儿的一刻Rumlow的心脏咻的一下子缓慢下来

“放松，姑娘。把这个打完后，我们会让你的孩子长大。”有着人脸的机器将水晶蓝的液体注入婴儿体内，一旁是兴奋的无脸女人

他们将不知注射了什么东西的婴儿放入巨大的机器，直觉告诉Rumlow那并不是正常的东西，当怪异的机器接触到婴儿时，Rumlow感觉那东西就是在戳刺着自己。有什么东西飞过来将无脸女人打得鲜血四溢，另一边的人脸机器也被摧毁，最后，放着婴儿的机器被打碎婴儿从里面落了出来

“真可悲，本来他不应该再来到世上受罪。”“那是他罪有应得。”男孩因为不舒服的姿势而醒来，因来他把头扎到了沙发上让脖子形成一个难受的弯度，他刚才做了个科幻恐怖题材混合电影样的梦

“睡醒了？”正对着他的父亲坐在窗前的椅子上，他的导师斜靠在椅子的侧面，这两个外表出众的男人在阳光的衬托下犹如下凡的神明

“Steve，我还以为你只擅长画美女。”冬兵指着金发男人手中的画板，眼光在画板和男孩之间流转，然后他温柔地对着男孩微笑

“Bucky，你可是连美女也画不好的。"在走近男孩时，右脚被老友勾起身体失重地向前跌倒，Steve单手撑地一个漂亮的翻身站定

“这个给你，Brock。”是张素描画，模特是在沙发上沉睡的他，笔者的画功真实到把画做成了黑白照片的效果

“你刚刚都要把头扎进沙发里了。”冬兵坐在沙发扶手上，抚了男孩的头手指划过他脸颊上搁出的印记

“都怪你让我恶补了一堆恐怖片。”一定是这不着调的导师和恶俗的视觉冲击恐怖片

"不然让你跟我一起观摩成人片？Hey!Steve!"一个枕头飞到冬兵头上，父亲目光严厉手上的另一只随时准备飞过来

"我梦见了一个女人。"“果然是长大了！”“但是她没有脸！”

“Bucky，你都给Brock看了什么怪东西！”

“准确说她是个骷髅脸，我还梦见一个被泡在机器里的婴儿，乱七八糟的梦。”在Rumlow为他无厘头梦苦恼中，并没有注意到父亲和导师骤变的脸色

19

"那可真个怪异又离谱的梦。"Bucky轻跃到沙发上，“也许是你最近太累了。”

男孩看着沙发的垫子没有答话，金发男人搬过椅子坐在男孩旁边，异常的安静气氛弥漫在三个人间。两位成年男人各怀心思地时不时观察着男孩，而男孩自己则陷入了另一个空间，Rumlow觉得他自己至今为止的生活就是场梦。无父无母的他，被一对顶尖的夫妇收养，再到后来的身体改造。他是他名义上妹妹的“母亲”，和他名义上的父亲更是爱恨纠葛，和自己导师也纠缠不清

"Brock。"“说点什么。”“罪有应得。”

“什么！”二重声的双倍音量惊醒了男孩，父亲和导师竟然都握住他的肩满面焦急

“Brock！是有人跟你说过什么了？”Steve没有杂质的蓝眼里有着惊慌，男孩的话让他有种恍如昨日的感觉

“是有谁跟你说什么了？”与温柔的语气不相符的是Bucky冷漠的表情，他们已经尽力在隐瞒一切相关Rumlow的信息了，但是知道他就是“重生”Cross Bones的人也不少，其中也不乏对他心存恶意的人

“梦里的声音这么说的，说他罪有应得。”二人放松后男孩把自己缩进角落里，回想着梦里的话总是一阵阵把心撕裂掏空的痛

“你们觉得……这是在说那个无脸的女人？还是？那个婴儿？”情绪非常低落，他为什么会从心里这么悲伤？

“会有人，这么说一个婴儿……吗？”沉重得残酷的苛责，他分别在父亲与导师的瞳孔中看到了自己泪流满面的倒影，他到底是怎么了？一个只是在梦中出现的虚拟场景

“Brock，那只是个梦，只是梦而已……”Steve把男孩搂进怀抱，天杀的！他当初怎么会对着一个婴儿摞下如此凶残的狠话！

 

“Steve，你今天怎么有时间跑来当厨师了？”Bucky适当扯出个话题分散集中力，不能再继续下去了，还是说神盾真的让美国队长闲得没事做？

“Sarah让我把这个给你，应该早几天就交给你的，但是有个任务拖延了几天。”Steve拿出一个精美的小信封交给Rumlow，打开里面是张入场券写着XX月XX日XX时开始的节目

“这是Sarah幼儿班的活动吗？今天是什么时间？”男孩看着入场券上的时间，推开父亲和导师径直跑去看日历，晚点、错场对于父亲来说即使不算家常便饭也有过不少次了。“那不，还有1小时就结束了？”

“Steve，自从你告别瘦皮猴以后，就真的太会耽误事了！”Bucky太了解老友了，总是无意间就做了阴错阳差的事，当然，他的啤酒也是元凶之一

“Boy，过来，我送你过去。”“Bucky，你喝过酒了，我来开。”

“还有半小时就结束了，Brock，对不起。”Steve一路闯了几个红灯才在结束前半小时到场，从来都是道德规范楷模的父亲今天可是破了上限，刚到达目的地神盾的通讯器又传来呼叫，他恋恋不舍地看着男孩

“你去吧，我去找Sarah，谢谢你，父亲。”男孩单纯的微笑不仅让Steve倍感轻松而且也很亲切，他本想跟着一起去，但是美国队长闲暇时间就是幸运转盘里的奖项，要看机会和运气的

 

“抱歉，Sarah在哪？”Rumlow找到女孩的班导老师，现场的孩子正和自己的家人一起交流。老师指着一个方向，Sarah坐在桌子前埋头在做着什么

“Sarah，Sorry，I'm late。”“哥哥！”小姑娘放下手头的东西扑进兄长的怀抱，“你来了就好呀！”

“哥哥，哥哥。这个是Hana姐姐，你没来前一直陪着我的！”一位黑发与他年纪相仿的女孩迎面而来，她端着两杯橙汁

“Ah~你就是Sarah一直说的哥哥吧？”披肩的发尾带有自然卷曲的弧度

“Hana小姐，我是Rumlow，谢谢你照顾我妹妹。”主动接过女孩手里的杯子放下，礼貌地向女孩伸出手

“客气，看来我要再准备一些喝的。”Hana突然记起她只准备了两个人的饮料，这的确是有些欠妥

“不要忙了Hana，你们女孩们喝就行了，我不渴。”礼貌地拦截了女孩，并且把橙汁递过去，另一杯交给小姑娘

“哥哥可以跟我喝一杯！”抿了一口的Sarah面露幸福的表情

“没错，小淑女！”和小姑娘面颊互蹭，他零落稀疏的小胡茬让Sarah轻声抱怨，Rumlow和Hana很谈得来。Steve把车钥匙留下来了，他也考取了驾照他们顺路把Hana送回了家，想到Bucky面对冲到顶的罚单时会有什么表情？超速行驶加无视交通标志，神盾要铲平几个违章通知不困难，只是当时驾驶员会被小小诟病一下而已

“你们回来了吗？”Sharon在门口迎接他们，见到回来的儿子母亲十分高兴，Sarah则搂住屋里父亲的脖子让他把她举起来

“路上是不是很拥堵？”让妻子带走了女儿，Steve问着男孩，那段路应该不会花费这么久的时间，并且他嗅到陌生的香氛味道

“我们顺路送了一个姑娘回家。”男孩特意观察了父亲的反应，男人短暂的愣结没有躲过他的眼睛

“她是助教，和我年纪差不多。”他可是青春斯的少年，对相仿的异性有冲动很正常不是吗。“父亲，你告诉Bucky他可能会接到很多罚单吗？”

“我想，这个时候他应该已经接到了。”手机上的电话提示正是Bucky，接通就是老友的破口大骂，说他一世的英名全被损友给毁了

“我想他近期内，都不会想借任何交通工具给你了。”Steve都无法把手机贴近耳朵的样子实在太喜剧了，他导师还真是的传说中可以脏口连篇的

“也不看看我这都是为了谁？”蓝色的眼睛闪过一丝邪气，手臂环过男孩的腰极具占有性，“今天又结识新朋友了啊。”

“我时刻都在结识新朋友。”撞向男人小腹的手肘被大掌接住，手掌顺小臂捉着手腕，男人的嘴唇贴在手背上。少年则趁机撞了男人的胸口，Steve放开男孩揉着被撞得有点痛的胸口

“不能轻敌，父亲，这是你教的。”留下父亲一个人，男孩去找母亲看看有没有他能帮忙的

Rumlow会时常去帮忙接Sarah，再遇到Hana。同样年轻的助教都会留下学校里的小食等着他来，然后他们会愉快地聊上一会儿，时间允许，他会亲自送女孩回家

 

“队长，你丢得真准，我都要为你喝彩了。但是，真不幸，你只打中一下还不能让我下来！”只被打中一个飞行装置后星盾飞向了另一处，磁力回收装置出问题了。在他的笑声还未停暇时，星盾从一角度飞出击中折角反弹回来击毁了第二个装置。再借助反弹力飞向美国队长，星条旗的男人单手接住盾牌一个回甩，切掉了第三个装置

“你这次得下来了。”另一边冬兵冲出来踏在反派的背上，让摇摇欲坠的人彻底摔下来，金属臂摧毁了那装置的所有可能性

“Bucky，你盾扔得真的太赞了！”老友是曾经接过他旗帜的第二代美队，Steve相信冬兵可能扔出如此完美的盾击

“Steve，比起你那盾，我更习惯用枪。”Bucky不太喜欢这种飞碟游戏一样进攻的模式，星盾果然最配Steve

“看来你的磁力系统又失控了，父亲。”拾起星盾的Rumlow将它交给美国队长

“Bucky，你教过Brock掷星盾？”“我刚想问你的。”

“我是自学的，我看过父亲你掷星盾时的动作和技巧。”这是与生俱来的天赋，他们一起来执行一个小任务，但两位都没想到男孩的进步会如此神速

 

“Brock！”“Rumlow！”在男孩揪掉长裤时两个男人一致出声制止，并且从内部反锁了小浴室的门

“只是洗个澡。”当男孩脱到精光后面向他们，胯那小巧的花瓣状器官让两个男人艰难地吞咽起口水，男孩的手向胯间靠拢只遮位一半，暴露在视线里的另一半则则越发诱惑

“你们要不要一起？”男孩的话如同一把钥匙，它锁着名为原罪的东西

“Brock，你可以……”“我们去门口守着！”冬兵铁臂一伸，不仅勾住了Steve的脖子也截断了他未说完的话

“Fuck！Steve，你想跟他一起洗吗？”上次他们的共浴就差点让他把持不住，这次这小混蛋是想他两都把持不住？

“我只是想说他可以回家去洗，毕竟这里是公共浴室！”知道老友在想什么，但他不会再伤害男孩了，再也不会！

“Hey！你们确定不要一起？”传奇组合竟然相撞在一起，被水露打湿的男孩探身询问，水珠沿腹肌下滑到更隐密的地方

“你把门锁好！”有史以来首次，Steve和Bucky选择了逃兵这条路

 

“Sarah，你在这里等着妈妈来接你，哥哥还有些别的事情。”把小姑娘抱到神盾局母亲的办公室里，让她在那里等着母亲

“哥哥，你是要和Hana姐姐出去是吧？”在他们回来之前，她看到两个年轻人手牵手有说有笑地

“我晚上回去陪着你，这事先不要告诉爸爸妈妈，好吗？”小姑娘点头如蒜

“Sarah，今天妈妈有事不回来了，晚上去找Hill阿姨她们好吗？”进来的竟然是父亲，但是父亲有时会比母亲更忙

“那晚上哥哥回来了就找不到Sarah了呀。”女儿话让Steve愣住了，Rumlow要回家里？

“那哥哥在哪里呢？”“哥哥和……这是我们的秘密，不要让爸爸知道！”突然记起的小秘密，她和兄长间的秘密

“小Sarah，什么秘密？不能告诉爸爸，可以跟叔叔说说吗？”Bucky不知从哪拿出一个新奇的小玩具，这家伙在军营时就总能弄来一些乱七八糟的稀罕玩意儿

“哥哥没说不能告诉你，那我悄悄告诉叔叔……”Bucky的笑容渐渐生出异端，他持续顶着伪装的笑容把小姑娘交给另一名特工

“Bucky？”Steve看得出老友的不妥

 

“不说今晚要回家住么？Brock。”温柔的男声惊吓到正在接吻的年轻人，俊美如神的金发男人自行坐进了看似情侣男女孩对面的座位

“我是他父亲。”金发男人的笑容让女孩红了脸，只有男孩能读懂男人蓝眼中掀起的风暴

“我是他导师。”另一个样貌同样出众的男人走过来，他带着倾倒众生的微笑执起女孩的手在手背印下轻吻


	7. 完结（20-22）

20

“你们怎么会来这？”Rumlow已经猜到问出他在做什么的一定不是Steve而是Bucky，Sarah和他约定好不告诉父亲的，所以只有父亲是被排除在外的，这就是小孩子的可爱之处

“这是只有Steve不能知道的Secret。”向姑娘挤了眼睛，这举动真想让Rumlow指着导师的鼻子说他是流氓。但男人没有再过分的行为他放下女孩的手，挤在Steve旁边入座，两个强壮的男人挤在一起总是存在不协调感

“Hi，Rumlow。不给我们相互做个介绍吗？”女孩在短暂的局促过后竟然熟络了起来，她要求男孩为他们彼此做个引见

“Ok，这是我父亲Grant，这是我导师Jimmy。”依次介绍了对面两个长相不凡的男人，Steve和Bucky的名字影响力过于广大，不能逢人就说这也是为了双方的安全

“这是Hana，Sarah的助教。”借助这个介绍Rumlow抽回了被Steve握住的手，同时还要防止Bcuky可能会对女孩做出的骚扰意图

“Grant先生，Jimmy先生。”女孩没有想象中的慌忙，她临危不乱地打招呼

“Hana，这么叫你不失礼吧？”金发男人抿唇而笑，那个笑容绝对杀伤力极强

“感谢你对我女儿的照料。”绅士地伸出手

“应该的，先生。”女孩回了个甜笑握住男人的手，湛蓝的眼珠凝视了她几秒，直到女孩往回手时男人才收回视线。旁边的棕发男人看到这一幕，他勾起嘴角，不易察觉的笑容浮现

“我很奇怪。”女孩突然在Steve和Rumlow之间观看不住，然后她揉乱了男孩黑色的短发，“你是不是把头发从金色染成了黑色？”

“Girl，你怎么没想过是不是这家伙染了头金毛。”差点把水呛进喉管的Bucky捅了捅身边的老友，之后女孩的话让Bucky真的呛了一大口

“Jimmy先生你到是更像他父亲。”听到女孩的话，Rumlow在旁边偷笑不止，如果他们把Hana当成花痴少女就大错特错了。他曾经亲眼见过，那些搭讪Hana的帅气纨绔公子哥，被女孩收拾得人仰马翻的场景

 

“Hana Kronas小姐？”“我是。”一个服务生送上一份特制手工巧克力，两个男人分别瞟了男孩，男孩却安静地喝着咖啡

“给你的。”女孩却把精致的盒子直接拿到男孩面前，“我知道，甜品你只喜欢加了朗姆酒的。”

“Hana，冒昧问一句，你是俄裔？”那个姓氏让Steve像被电到一样

“为什么这么说？”“因为Kronas这个姓氏应该是俄裔姓氏。”Bucky的感觉也变得严肃

“我是被收养的，Kronas先生膝下无儿女，他把我当孙女一样养大的。”Hana的家人死于空难，孤苦伶仃的她被一位姓Kronas的老先生领养

“那你祖父全名叫什么？”“父亲，不要把一场谈话搞得像审问！”Rumlow把金发男人的手按倒在摊开的小本子上

“Brock，只是问问。”“但是这样有些失礼吧！”男孩双手撑桌前倾身体

“Boy，我们又不会吃了你的姑娘，只是这姓氏让我们想起了以前一位故人而已。”学生维护女孩让冬兵心塞，但是他得控制情绪，Kronas与冬兵有着太多的联系和不可告人的秘密

“别这样，Rumlow，其实这没什么的。”女孩眼看气氛有些异常，她连忙打着圆场

“Alex Kronas，他收留了几个无家可归的人，祖父是个慈祥的老者。”女孩也注意到两个男人和Rumlow间微妙的气氛，这两个男人不是偶然出现在这里，而是特地出来找男孩的

“Honey，我可以获得送你回去这项殊荣吗？”棕发男人态度转变之快令人起疑他来这里的动机的是什么

“先生，你要送我回去？”对面的英俊男人含笑点头，要知道在上个世纪中中前期，有许多女性都为Barnes先生的笑容倾倒

“Yeah，美女从来都是要呵护的。”女孩似乎迷失在这魅惑的蓝绿眼瞳中，淡淡的笑容出现在女孩羞涩的脸上

“先生。”女孩的手放在Bucky伸向她的手掌上，握住

“谢谢你。”女孩转身把手移开，伸向身边的男孩，“我还是想让Rumlow来送我回去。”

 

黑色的雪弗兰驶入公寓区，在女孩的公寓楼下驻车。黑发的男孩为女孩打开车门，二人进行了礼节性的拥抱

“既然今天遇见了你父亲和导师，那今后你就可以常来找我了。”女孩接过Rumlow递给她的手提包，“我会多留些学校的小食给你。”

“Ok。”在女孩上楼前，她亲了男孩，这画面让车旁的两个男人只差电闪雷鸣了。女孩的身影刚刚消失在楼门处，男孩就被男人们塞进了车子

 

打开房门，女孩把包放在一旁，走到门边的桌子边，倒了杯水喝起来。放下水杯，女孩眼神一凛

“谁！”摸出藏在桌子下方的匕首，踏着矫健的步子挥动匕首向阴影里刺过去

手腕被一只有力的手捉住，女孩顺势猫进对方怀里，肘击对方的腹部。在身后的人硬抗下一击后，拧着女孩的手腕撞向墙壁匕首掉落，在对方锐利的武器架在颈子同时，女孩也反手扣住了对方的喉咙

“Hana，你还是那么凶悍！”随着噼啪的掌声，男人的右手是机械，他是个凶猛的杀手

“你们怎么不通知我，事先有个准备。”剑拔弩张的两个人放开彼此

“送你回来的那三个都是你男友？”男人把弄着一把战术匕首

“那两个是他的父亲和导师。”“你知道他导师叫什么吗？”“据说叫Jimmy。”女孩不明白这两个人为什么对男孩的导师有兴趣

“他是Barnes，Winter Soldier。”起初和女孩对打的严肃男人悠悠开口，男人面带愁容看向雪弗兰驶离的方向

“另一个就是大名鼎鼎的Captain America，世界的救星，纳粹的噩梦。”苍老的声音携带着久远的怨怒

“Grandpa！”门口站着一个男人扶着一个老人

“在那家伙享有英雄荣耀的时刻，他有没有想过他也是个可耻的叛徒。”最后进来的男人和老人低语，看看，站在光天化日下的前鬼魅杀手冬兵

“Hana，你男友的父亲和导师……”老人的拐杖重重戳在地上，“都是我们最大的敌人！”

21

一路的沉默让他们尽早返回神盾，Steve径直将男孩带进值班室，并让最后进来的Bucky反锁了房门

“Brock，你想交朋友我不反对。”金发男人回头注视着男孩，他坐在办公椅上按揉着自己双眉间，男人浅色的纤长睫毛低垂

“但是，你想跟那个小姑娘做哪种朋友？”男人抬眼，温柔的眼神里是审视和严肃

“男女朋友。”男孩笃定的笑容看起来有着残酷和嘲弄的味道，“我已经17岁了，对异性有冲动和好奇很正常不是么？”

“Brock!男女朋友可比普通朋友要亲近得多，你能确定在那姑娘知道你身体的秘密后会有什么反应吗？”一个外表为男性的双性男孩，他有着太多无法分享的尴尬秘密

“我会告诉她。”

“然后，她就是知道你是在跟她玩扮家家酒的游戏！”反到是Bucky这次显得更激动一点，不过他正说出了Steve想说的话

“我可是很认真的在交往，一点都不游戏。”几步跨到冬兵跟前，仰视着比他高出多半头的男人，无畏地望进导师深沉的眼睛里。“我会给她应得的幸福。”

“幸福？”Bucky痞极的笑让Steve回想起曾经在军营里，他老友就是把着这个笑周旋在各种美女之间的

“一个小姑娘怎么给另一个小姑娘应得的幸福？……”在Steve未赶及开口前，男孩曲起的膝盖已经不留情面地冲撞在老友胯下，Bucky顿时变色的脸让人了解到他是多蛋疼

"Bucky，总会有人不把福定义在性的基础上。"男孩也蹲下身附在冬兵耳边，两个人的动作太像交头接耳在倾诉着秘密，如果Bucky不是那表情和姿势上都带着明显怪异和不协调之下

“我会告诉Hana事实，”男孩打开门拉开一道缝，他回头看了父亲和导师

“如果她不能接受我……”男孩整个人转向消沉，低细的声音若喃喃自语

“也好过我没尝试过……”合上门，两个男人最后看见的是男孩瘦小落寞但是坚强的背影

“如果被拒绝，受伤的还是你。”金属的拳头将地面砸出了细小的裂纹，他不希望看到一直呵护的男孩受伤的表情

“那孩子，他宁愿做过了后悔，也不想后悔没尝试过。”这点在场的几个都有着相像点，Steve和Bucky也曾经这样过

“Bucky。”Steve伸手拉起老友，明亮的蓝眼扫视得Bucky浑身不自在

“你的，你的……”Steve憋红了一张俊脸，在老友困惑的眼神下，“你的，蛋，没事吧……”

“你滚！”那刻神盾留守探员们都听到队长的办公间传出巨大的噪音，鉴于队长的强项——拆房。探员们在惊讶了一刻后继续忙活各自的，反正这里最后有Colson和Stark两位兜底儿，再花笔修缮费呗

“Rumlow！”在学园门口突然被个金发的女孩叫住，这个人七分熟悉三分陌生

“Hana*?”女孩微笑着点头确认，在Rumlow想和这个对自己有好感的女孩诉说他悲伤的秘密时，却被告知姑娘休假了。再一次的见面，变化有点大了

拉直染成金色的长发束成马尾，一改从前纯情的学生妹打扮，紧身的运动装突显玲珑均匀的身材，再配上有些晒黑的皮肤让女孩有种野性的美感

"你，换了金发？""其实，我本来就是金发。"女孩撂起一撮金发别到耳后，不似大多数人圆圆的耳廓

"Hana，有没有人说过你的耳朵很像精灵？"女孩的耳廓有点尖尖的突起，这让Rumlow联想到了精灵，虽然精灵的长耳更为夸张

"这到没，不过他们说我像亚特兰蒂斯人的混血！"本想借用休假来冷却一下和Rumlow不明的情愫，即使祖父那边并没有明确表示什么，她不可能看不出祖父对男孩的家人心存芥蒂。而养育她的老人不会没有目的的放任她和男孩交往，她不想让人利用男孩和她的感情

想法和决心，那只是一个计划好的蓝图，实施下来的阻力是未知的。当她见到男孩的一刻，Hana知道，她的所有计划已土崩瓦解。只剩下一个声音，她自己的心声，无法停止去喜欢、恋上眼前的男孩

"Hana，我有个秘密，一直以来不能和太多人分享，但我应该告诉你。"男孩复杂的表情让Hana知道，这个秘密他下了很大决心

男孩的嘴巴附上她的耳朵，女孩从最开始的好奇到震惊，她听到了什么！Rumlow告诉她，他是个双性人！他也有女性的那套器官！

"你是……"女孩忙捂住了自己的嘴，表情凝重地拉过男孩和他耳语，"你，没跟我开玩笑？"

“玩笑？我真希望可以是个玩笑。”男孩的苦涩感染了女孩，这不是个胡编乱制的笑话

“So，你真的……”女孩的诧异没有掩盖，它是如此明显，这个事实惊到她了

 

“So，Hana你？”“这，有点无法想象！”

“事实就是这样。”男孩用尽全身力气在笑，笑得让人感觉残酷，“我们都需要时间想想，不论你的决定是什么，我都尊重你。”

“你等等！”在Rumlow要离去时，手腕被女孩紧紧抓住，他没想过一个女孩的力道大得会让他觉得疼痛。在男孩转身的一瞬，Hana觉得她不抓紧他，Rumlow就会从她的生命里消失

“Uh……”女孩的手插入他的裆下，两个人同时震惊了一下，男孩的胯下过于平坦，不是正常男人应有的

“Rumlow，你跟我来，跟我来。”不由分说，女孩拉起他步入一间杂物间，那里平时都不会有什么人进来。女孩确认了门已锁好，她面向男孩

“脱下来，让我看看。”女孩认真地表达着她的观点

男孩只是稍微沉默，然后他将裤子褪至双膝以下，双腿微分，让那个特殊的器官能露出来。女孩蹲下来，指腹碰触到小巧、肉感十足的阴唇，Rumlow的胯间真另有一副女性的生殖器官，而他的男性器官则……

“Hana？”突然被搂住，差点让Rumlow一口气被勒断，后脑被小巧的手掌托住，那只手引导着他的头靠在她肩头

“我会帮你保守秘密，今后不要随便和人分享秘密。”女孩亲吻着男孩，除非你确定那人对你没有危胁

 

“Steve。”没敲门也没打招呼的Bucky推门进来，金发的老友手边放置着几份资料，是个金发的女孩

“我们得谈谈。”Bucky按合了Steve眼前的笔电，“Rumlow和那个叫Hana的女孩他们交往得正火热，你这个做父亲的，有什么想法吗？”

“这是Brock自己的选择，我应该，尊重他。”站在那个角度上，Bucky能看到老友淡金色低垂的睫毛，Steve这么多年来有几点没怎么改变过。其一就是他在说违心话时低垂睫毛向下看

“尊重他是没错，但你忘记Rumlow的特殊性，还有那个女孩……”

“那个女孩查过，没什么问题。”打断老友，把手边的资料推给他。上面金发的女孩正是Hana，写明她是孤儿也有福利院出示的证明，那家机构也是合法的。注明收养她的是位无儿女的孤寡老人，经营着自己的啤酒加工厂

“我不信任和Kronas*相关的人或事物。”那是以一个在二战期间消失的俄国小镇同名的词组成的姓氏，谁知道这背后有什么不可告人的秘密

“也许你想多了。”想打开笔电，但是老友按在上面的手阻止了他

“Bucky，我，曾经剥夺过他的选择机会，所以我……”眼神中透着苦涩，他也不愿男孩离开他身边，但在他错得离谱后他没有那个资格了

“那你光对着电脑看也于事无补！”掀开屏幕，电脑的桌面就是Rumlow抱着Sarah一起的照片

男孩尖瘦的下巴抵在小姑娘头顶，双手放在她双肩。他背后的椅背呈现一个M的字样，但字母两个锋利的棱角被圆化，男孩的身体正处在洼心处。这让那个有创意的椅背变成了另一种效果，就像一对收拢在背上的翅膀

“曾经不止一个人说过，Rumlow就是被我们和神盾剪掉翅膀驯养的小恶魔，你不担心他的翅膀重新长出来从你身边飞走？”被Bucky按进座椅里，老友强迫他与他对视，Bucky的眼睛里透着坚决。“我要把他找回来。”

注释：

Hana：漫画V4里被纳摩派去解救Steve的女性，在药物作用下Steve错把她认成了Sharon。借队长挺欣赏这个敏捷、漂亮的女性

Kronas：在漫画V5中表明那原本是个俄国小镇，在盟军攻打红骷髅时期毁于一场烈火

22

“等等，Bucky，我们一起去。”追上前面的老朋友，对于Brock是何种感情，那个是爱。他爱那个一心想得到他赞同和关注的男孩，不过是曾经对于叉骨的偏见让他自己蒙蔽了感观Brock的基因是叉骨提供的，但是这孩子并不是他们熟悉的叉骨，他是一个爱着自己父母的孩子

“你这次变通得非常快嘛。”没有Rogers式犹豫不决，但他们赶到现场时，才发现事情可没他们想的那么容易

Rumlow不见了，而他的女友和家人却倒在地上，他们擦破的皮肤下是精密的机器

“都是仿真机器人。”心中警铃大做，他们太习惯了和平的生活，竟然忘记了Zola是存在于虚拟世界的“永生者”。曾经Zloa制造过一批仿真机器人，给它们输入真实人物的记忆，让它们认为自己就是人类

“我们去找Rumlow，他会在哪？”与Steve的对视中，冬兵了现了他们都意识到一个严重的问题，当初他们克隆出Brock的目的就是为了让叉骨回归

 

 

一身夜行衣的少年根据机器人所述登上这座荒凉的海岛，在岛上有个洞穴，里面被人改造过。他点亮的洞壁上的火把，照亮了一个黑色的骷髅头图腾，那个图腾上倒映出一个瘦小的身影，形似一个女性

“想想，孩子。Brock Rumlow和Cross Bones，叉骨曾经在这图腾上与一位女士对话。”机器人的声音有催眠效果一般，少年看到灯火通明的图腾上前后站着一男一女，那个女人的脸面目全非但他觉得熟悉，那个男人的黑发棕眼让他有流泪的冲动

“Sin，别说我什么都没给过你。”少年不知道为什么他会脱口而出这句奇怪的话，而且是配合着男人的口型

“孩子，如果你看到了洞找了图腾，那么往外走，那里有你想知道的一切。”记忆里机器人的话引着少年冒雨前行，他来到一个小丘前。那是个墓，但不是那种普通的墓，它没有墓碑没有名牌。只有一块孤单的巨石斜插进泥土，隆起的土坡告诉他下面埋葬着东西，这个无名的墓孤立、悲泣在一座荒岛上

Rumlow找来一把铁锹，崛开了泥土，最后他挖出了一具严重腐朽的木棺。没费力他就掀开棺盖，里面的尸体已经腐烂得只留下了白骨有深色的东西侵入骨骼，那枯骨有魔力一般让他感觉到一种胶溶，仿佛那就是他的骨与血

他按照机器人的提示在枯骨的胸腔里翻出了一个吊链，那坠却少了一块，Rumlow拿出自己被丢在废旧仓库的吊链和那半块合在一起。少年颓败地坐在地上，那个机器人说的都是真的！

Zola把叉骨的部分记忆灌输给了小Brock，但他们未来得及把它激活男孩就落入了神盾之手，而那两个半块坠吊就是激活记忆的钥匙

美国队长的怒火，冬兵的怒火，无情落下来的金属臂，切进血肉的星盾。少年切身在感受着那一次次的致命攻击，现在他明白了为什么父亲会厌恶他，因为他主体的女友是导致母亲再也无法生育的祸首

 

“Brock!”"Rumlow！"最糟糕也是最致命的棘手问题，少年手中握着的刀锋上滴着液体。手腕上蜿蜒的红色如燃烧的地狱之火，它从少年的手腕上下落，滴到土坑中的枯骨上。血液接触到骨骼便迅速渗入其中，那具骨架好像在吞食着少年的生命

“你们杀了以前的我，为什么又要养育现在的我！”那无情的攻击在脑中挥之不去，他能感觉到他们对叉骨的恨意，但是他是他的复制品

“你胡说什么呢！”“Brcok，冷静！”Steve和Bucky不敢贸然前进，他们害怕在他们赶到前少年杀死自己

“听我说，你们不一样，孩子！”月光下Steve的泪滴把他的眼睛渲染得更蓝

“我的血与骨，都是他提供的，我们有什么不同！”你们憎恨他，而他就是我

“Rumlow！把刀放下，那样太危险了！”在冬兵说话时，少年把刀锋抵在了自己的侧颈

“爱、恨、恩、仇，都在今天结束吧……”刀锋切下，鲜血四溅染红了黄土。软倒的身体向土坑里倒下，少年倒在了白骨旁边，对了，他就应该和这骨架一起长眠在这里

 

又是阴雨连绵的一天，复仇者们围成一圈，站在一具棺材前，表情忧伤复杂，一对金发的母女在棺材前抱在一起哭泣

在下葬后，大伙陆续散开，在磅礴的大雨中。一蓝一黑两个伟岸的男人站立在那里，任凭大雨的洗礼，他们都在凝视着石碑上那张照片。照片上黑发棕眼的少年开心地微笑，他们爱过却错失了的人，那个长着翅膀的男孩最终还是飞离了他们身边

Fin

小记：完结了，感觉这篇还是这个结局吧，不要打呀！


End file.
